


Royal Guards Honor

by Starlagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaster Blasters, Master/Pet, Papyrus Is Never Chill, Pet Names, Romance, Sans Is Like A Pet, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Violence, Your Soul Is Preseverance, sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: Underfell Papyrus x Reader. You had just fallen into the underground but not in the usual way, you wound up in the woods near Sans' Post. He tells you it's kill or be killed before dragging you off as a prisoner of...the Terrible Papyrus. Hoo boy, your in for a rough ride when your heart leaps for this tall honor bound skeleton.





	1. Chapter 1: Falling Into Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello viewers, nice of you to make your rounds in this story. Are you ready to have a good time? (snickers maliciously) good luuuuuuck~

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as everything turned dark then blindingly white as I fell on something cold. Why did I take that stupid walk, why did I obey my parents when they said to take it? 

I shivered as I got my face out of the....it's snowing. How in the world is it snowing underground?!!! And what's........I looked up from the black slippers in front of my face and saw.....I gulped loudly.

In front of me was a skeleton with black with yellow lined shorts, a black jacket and a red t shirt. Oh, did I forget to mention the sadistic looking grin and red glowing eyeball? No? WELL I AM NOW!

I scrambled to my feet just as he gripped my arm. "Hey kid, it isn't nice to run from a new pal. I might have some useful advice for ya" he said it all like he was a predator cornering prey and I had to clench my teeth to stop most of the shaking in my body. He chuckled and let go of my arm, only to snatch my neck quickly and lifted me up. "I would be having fun right now with ya sweet cheeks but that honor goes to the boss" I grabbed his hand with my own, choking. He tightened the grip and I saw black spots entering my vision.

He held me closer to him "in here, it's kill or be killed idiotic human" I blacked out, the last thing I heard was his dark laugh.

Sans POV:

Such easy prey for Papyrus, this will mean a good meal today, lucky me. I dragged the human by the arms all the way to the boss' sentry post where I found him making a trap. Looks like a bear trap with a rope around it, probably will dangle the target then injure it for easy extraction later.

"Boss, got something for ya" he looked up from his trap with an angry glare until I stepped aside and let go of the human. He stomped over and looked down at..her? Well it certainly screamed like a girl. Heh.

"Good job Sans, if only you were as efficient everyday then maybe you could stop being lazy" he pat me on the back hard before grinning that predatory grin at the human before him. "I'm going to have lots of fun with this sack of meat, I do have all day to kill her. Then we will kill the rest of the humans." I nodded vigorously and he pushed me away roughly before picking the human up and under his arm.

"Lets get going you useless bag of bones!" "coming boss" I rushed to catch to his giant strides as we went to Snowdin. Ugh, that stupid king of ours need to pick better names, it sounds too cheerful for its inhabitants! I grumbled under my breath as we walked and I got hit on the head. Oh right, no incoherent words. "You know the rules Sans." I nodded and looked down in submission. 

The girl was shivering like crazy and it was annoying Papyrus as I heard him yell at her to stop shivering. Heh, she's unconscious, how is she supposed to? I just shrugged it off as we came upon Snowdin. Ah, home sweet home.

Your POV:

I woke up on what appears to be cement flooring and a deep pain in my wrists. I looked up at where they dangled above me to see they were in spiked chains and I whimpered in pain and cold.

I stopped as I heard footsteps from the other side of the building I was in. I looked to some metal bars as they slid open loudly. A taller skeleton came in this time with an angry frown. "Human, stop your sniveling this instant! I will not tolerate such annoying sounds!" he walked over to me and I suddenly felt something in me yanked out of my body painfully. It was a purple glowing cartoon heart that the skeleton grabbed quickly and curled his....those are some sharp fingers, around it before looking at me with a grin that means torment to come.

"Are you ready human? Your going to be entertaining to torture. This is punishment for earlier" he cackled. I stopped struggling and put my head down. Having the heart shaped object pulled out of me made me feel like there was nothing left.

Papyrus POV:

She stopped struggling and put her head down as soon as I pulled out her soul. How unusual but it doesn't stop my fun in the slightest. I squeezed the purple soul and she cried out in pain. Purple, perseverance let's see if she can withstand this. I clawed her face as she looked up and it went back down. That smell...it was intoxicating! I looked at the blood in intrigue. Blood has never smelt like this before, perhaps its taste will be just as good.

I licked some off my gloved hands and. . . what is this! I widened my eyes in delight. My grin widened as the flavor of metallic cherry flooded my senses. How is this possible? Blood usually tastes metallic! I looked down at the human to see her crying in pain. I felt a sudden pulse from my chest that shouldn't have happened. This human must be using magic on me! What kind of trickery is this?

"Human! I demand you tell me how your tricking me, this tastes nothing like blood at all!" I was angry that I was soo easily fooled but...how does one change a metallic taste! She didn't answer and just kept crying so I kicked her in the chin. "Answer me you meat bag!" She looked up with empty eyes. My chest pulsed again for some reason, this is getting weird for me. I suddenly noticed how dull lighted the room was and looked at the purple heart to see it beginning to form a second crack. I sighed in annoyance and pushed it back in.

She looked relieved that I put her soul back in her body. I'm supposed to be a vicious killer, not showing mercy to such weak prey! But my soul is refusing me to continue! I stomped away in anger and locked the bars up on my way out. This damn human will live for another day while I deal with this problem.


	2. Chapter 2: Stirring Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe, pappy can't attack the human XD he doesn't even realize the pulsing in his soul is attraction, let's see how well this plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started on Quotev.com but they were being a butt to mah account XP so here ya go!

The skeletons hadn't come for me for a long time and it gave me time to wallow in self hatred. The first time I obey my parents and it ends me up in hell, how grand of a reward. Note the sarcasm. Whatever that heart shaped thing was, it definitely shouldn't be pulled out of me again, that was the worst fear I've ever experienced, the feeling of nothingness. But there was something odd, did he say my blood doesn't taste right? From the blood in my mouth after being kicked, it certainly tasted the same, metallic and kind of coppery.

I wonder whats going to happen to me now, chained up like this with very little hope of escape. This room was barren of any objects and had a barred window above me. I felt numbness all around me but I ignored it as I tried prying myself up to see outside. Once I did, I suddenly wish I hadn't. Across from the window was a bunny like monster devouring intestines from a wolf like monster as it was slowly turning to dust. I got back down in fear and huddled further into the wall. So I guess escaping is the worst option right now but I know I'm going to die when that tall skeleton returns.

I thought about him to keep the fear of death at bay and realized he looked kind of cool with that crack on his eyesocket, the red cape, jagged mouth, and the black armor. If he wasn't trying to kill me, I would probably try to be friends with him. Oh well, a dream of having a friend was only a dream....no one liked a sensitive person who doesn't obey commands often. Right?

I sighed and felt exhaustion creep through me and I obliged, falling asleep quickly but not before I felt something warm touch my cheek as everything faded.

Papyrus POV:

I need to cool off, but my soul won't stop pulsing, maybe if I killed the human it would? But I can't...as the captain of the royal guard, I must bring her to Asgore alive so the soul doesn't fracture completely on delivery. But is that the only reason?.... I need to clear my head, and what better way than to kill.

I walked out of the house as Sans rushed by to go to his post, even if we have the one human, we can't slack off. I suddenly noticed Ferra, the bunny monster from the inn, tearing apart a werewolf. I grinned, perfect prey. But before I could even begin forming bones, I heard the clattering of chains coming from the shed. Is she watching? Heh, maybe I could taunt her about it later. I felt the sadistic glee rush into me as Ferra got up and turned to me in fear.

Without hesitation, I threw a jagged bone that pierced through her skull, a perfect kill. She fell to the floor, crying. But unlike the human's, I felt nothing but excitement as my prey turned to dust. I laughed and kicked the dust. Weak, that's what she was!

As soon as that was out of my system, I felt the pulsing again from my soul and I growled with irritation. I went into the shed and closed the door behind, no sense giving away that I have a soul in my grasp. I opened the jail cell door, ready to begin clawing at her flesh but what I saw, threw me off. She looked barely conscious and shivering, blood all over her clothes from the jagged scratches I gave her before. My soul pulsed wildly at the sight....was this guilt I'm feeling? Nonsense, I am head of the royal guard, the Terrible Papyrus! I can't-....I can't be feeling this....

I walked over as her eyes closed completely and I bent to her level. My soul pulsed insanely and...for some reason, I found it comforting. I put my hand on her cheek where the scratch began and hummed in thought. "What have you done to me human?....." but I got no response. Of course not, she's asleep, or...at least I think she is....I pulled out her soul to see 7 cracks outlining it and slowly widening. CURSES! I went to far!

I can't give a dying soul to Asgore! And....if she dies, I can't feel this soft pulsing in my chest anymore....Gah! I can't be going soft! Especially not for a weak and sniveling human! I'll just patch her up and have her take Sans room where he will watch her. Or soo help me, I'll make sure he can't eat for weeks!

I picked her up and walked out of the shed, pushing my magic to fill in the cracks until it's fixed. I pushed her soul back in and slammed the door open with my foot, startling Sans who was on the couch. "Hey boss" I looked at him in annoyance. "Sans, I am putting the human in your room for the day, and you better keep watch on her or else" He scrambled to follow as I went upstairs and into his room and placed her down on the bed. "Now, I'm going downstairs and fixing dinner, do not touch her, ya got it? Asgore needs a LIVE soul."

Sans nodded "got it Boss" I smirked and ran my hand around the top of his skull "good boy, I will make sure to double your rations this month." He rumbled his stature in a purr and I walked out to make dinner, spaghetti.

Sans POV:

I plopped down near my bed and looked at the human with interest. "What did you do to Paps? He actually complimented me! ....well, whatever you did kiddo, if it means being on his good side this easily for once, I thank you" it has been soo long since Papyrus had pet my head like that and it was soothing. And all I've gotta do is look over the human! Though...her soul glow is different than before, it has red lights trailing it and pulsing just like Paps' soul did before he left the human here to make dinner.

Did he....use his magic to mend a purple soul? That only works on DETERMINATION I thought. Hmmm....I looked at the red magic as it pulsated quickly and thought about how Gaster's did before his little....incident. It was always near Grillby too. I knew he had a major crush on Grillby....nah this can't be the same thing, Paps doesn't even know how to love another being, just manipulate it! Whatever the case, I just watch as told and hope for better rewards or just as good.


	3. Chapter 3: Strong Willed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries asking Sans about this pulsing :3

I feel hot and my eyes feel puffy, making me squirm in discomfort. How am I alive when I felt so numb before? I opened my eyes and I noticed I'm on a bed smelling of mustard. I scrunched up my nose and looked to the door. Well, it would seem I jinxed myself before, one of the skeletons is in sight, the shorter one.

He was watching me closely, slumped against the wall next to the door. He grinned as he noticed me awake and staring. "I'm not gonna bite ya human, I just am here to make sure you stay put for the boss" I'm guessing 'boss' is that tall cool one. "Umm...the names _____" I introduced and he just stared angrily before looking away and letting out a huff of annoyance.

I sighed and just let everything turn silent. It WAS silent until the door was literally kicked open by the tall skeleton holding a plate with something on it. "Sans, you may leave for now to eat, I will be joining you shortly" he said in a commanding tone. 'Sans' got up off the floor "got it Boss" and he left, closing the door behind him. I tensed up as he looked me up and down, getting more annoyed as the seconds ticked by before he put the plate on the ground and left, throwing a fork behind him that stuck to the wall next to my head.

I widened my eyes in shock and surprise as he left and I slowly turned my head to eye the fork nervously. I looked down at the plate to see that it was spaghetti. I tried pulling out the fork but it was pretty stuck....I wiggled it about after yanking it didn't work and managed to pry it off within a few minutes, I want that spaghetti! I love spaghetti hehehe... I got up and sat on the floor, devouring it as I could hear the two downstairs talking.

Papyrus POV:

"So what's up boss? Somethings been bothering you for awhile now" he knew more on souls than I do, I NEED to get this off my chest, now. "I've been feeling a stupid pulsing sensation when around the human, I thought you might be able to tell me more before I proceed with giving her to Asgore. Plus she was awake when I saw her, any useful information?" I couldn't resist asking for more weaknesses and possibly have a name instead of 'Human' since there could come another one anytime now.

"Your souls reaction is the same as Gaster's was towards Grillby....though I can't imagine it, you might be in the same situation, infatuated..." I almost hit him as I growled loudly, until I thought about it more. I couldn't attack her without feeling that heavy and strong pull of guilt. Sans had sweat coming off his skull in waves as he sputtered out another sentence, "s-she said her n-name was __-____." an interesting name...I put my fist down and folded my arms in thought "good work Sans, you may leave my sight" I gave him the gold for Grillbys bar and he left with a small smile.

Now, to deal with having to figure out this feeling of....infatuation. It's both comforting and annoying for it's making me go soft and I can't afford that right now. I sighed and went back upstairs to check on this '____' girl. What surprised me when I walked in was that the plate was was cleaned off in the few minutes I was gone and she was sitting on the bed with a smile of delight.

"Thank you for the food, and nice win by the way" I felt heat rise up from my soul and I looked away, trying to look angry and disgusted but she just giggled. "What are you laughing at, human scum!" I spat on instinct and she went quiet. I looked back at her to see her eyes go dull dull and her lips pulled down in a frown. My soul pulsed painfully with that feeling of guilt and now regret, it couldn't stand to see her like that.

I hesitated but I sat next to her and put my hand on her head. She snapped out of that dulled state and looked at me in shock as I just frowned and looked away. We stayed like that for awhile and I got up. "I'm going out on patrol, stay in the house or you might end up like the werewolf, ____" I walked out, having said my piece. No sense in her dying from no warning of the inhabitants.

-TIMESKIP to Sans' post-

Ugh! That last sack of bones is useless! He doesn't even try to calibrate his traps as often as I do! Not to mention his post is full of condiments, I still don't see how he could like this stuff no matter how often he drinks it in front of me. I suddenly heard a creaking sound in the distance, someone was coming out of the RUINS. Those monsters there are too soft to come out in this weather, free EXP and LV for me. I put on my manic grin as I walk across the bridge, easily jumping over the bars I have placed and toward the door.

I didn't find a monster, rather, a human covered in dust. I rose an eyebrow at this and the small child before me smiled with glee when it sees me. It rushed at me with a knife and I stepped out of the way and it stumbled forward, almost falling into the snow. So it wants to play, I got time and I could gain all the LV it made too....or perhaps....I grinned widely at my plan as it tried slicing me again and I dodged with practiced ease.

It looked at me angrily as I picked it up by the back of its sweater, still trying to attack me. "Your just as weak of a bag of meat as my own human...." Did I just...call her MY human? The child stopped struggling as it stared at me in shock, red eyes going brown. There was an awkward silence as I blushed and the child before me was still staring. Suddenly, the red eyes were back and I felt the knife nick my arm but I didn't budge. It only stung and made me annoyed.

I dropped the kid and quickly summoned a cage of bone around it and picked it up. I levitated the knife out of its grasp and threw it into the abyss below the bridge. "What a fine catch you are" I said with a pleased grin. Now the pulsing won't ever have to stop, I can keep her close. What gender was this kid anyways? I studied its features as I walked. Short cropped brown hair, red eyes currently, and a striped blue and yellow sweater. Hmm...I guess I won't find out until later, no matter, it will die when impaled by Asgore.

Chara's POV:

Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be there so soon. There are so many things wrong with this timeline, such as another human! That cancels out Frisk's reset and save abilities. Perhaps I could take over this other human as long as it's a determined soul. Otherwise, it's impossible for me. Or....maybe I could kill her and watch Papyrus S U F F E R.


	4. Chapter 4: Challenging Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, a little fluff to go with your night? :3 cause I think some fluff is in order, don't ya think? Hehehe XD

Those skeletons left me again to my thoughts, but at least I can snuggle in blankets. After that first day when he clawed my face, he has been giving me guilty looks even when he was angry. I think I should forgive him, he doesn't seem too bad and anyone can be a good person if they just try. I don't remember where I heard that but it sounded strong and true, I couldn't help but smile. As I thought of the tall skeleton, I drifted to sleep.

Papyrus POV:

I finally set down the small barbaric human in the shed, locking it before releasing it from my boned cage. I shall deal with this runt later, I have another human to talk to, if perhaps what Sans says is true, it might actually be a good idea to get to know her. My soul thrummed this time in delight and I smiled widely. I opened the front door and closed it before looking in Sans room for _____. Hopefully she heeded my warning and stayed. There she was, sleeping with blanket in a tight grip. I walked over to her lightly and bent down so I was at her level.

I slowly took off my glove on my left and cupped her cheek with my hand. It felt so soft....and her cute smile as she snuggled into my hand was worth it. Is she worth protecting the same amount as Sans to me? The red lights surrounding the house made her look beautiful, divine even. I stroked her cheek and she sighed, the actions I'm displaying making me blush heavily, but I didn't want to stop. I hesitantly let go and tried getting up, that is, until I felt an arm going around my ribcage. I looked down and weighed my options. I could call for Sans to teleport me out of her grip so she can rest, or.....

I got onto the bed and brought her closer to me and her head laid on my ribcage above my soul, where it thrummed warmly. I couldn't help the smile and stroked her hair. Such lovely hair and such a pretty color.....I fell asleep, lulled by her breathes and her warm embrace. This girl is worming her way into my heart without even realizing it.....

Your POV:

I felt grogginess as I woke up but also comfortable, definitely wasn't the scratchy blanket, that's for sure. I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep and saw black and red. I moved my face up and saw...Papyrus. My eyes widened incredibly big but I stayed put. His arms were around me and he was silently breathing. He looked....cute with that content jagged smile. I felt his arms tighten a little around me and it became harder and harder to even think of getting out of his embrace, even if I wanted to.... I heard the door open and I closed my eyes quickly.

"Wow....I can't believe the boss slept with her. Did he...do it?" I heard shuffling sounds and Sans started shaking Papyrus' shoulder which caused him to tighten his hold on me uncomfortably tight. "Leave me alone Sans, can't you see I'm sleeping?" came the annoyed reply. "Boss, your actually snuggled up to ____ rather tightly, I think she's uncomfortable" so he knows I'm awake, no use hiding it now. I opened my eyes just as Papyrus looked down at me and he gave a shrug of his shoulders. He lifted me from the bed in his arms and I squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. "L-l-let me g-go please?" I stuttered out in a high voice and he glared at me "you can't order me around human, your my prisoner and shall remain that way until further notice" I blushed and snuggled my head further into his chest and he saw that as a sigh of submission.

"So then....you two.....you know?" it seems Sans was having a hard time putting together words as the two brothers walked downstairs, me in Papyrus' arms. "I have no idea what you are meaning Sans, if you don't spit it out, I might just knock it out of you!" I looked up and saw a look of annoyance that somehow....looked fake. Sans was sweating furiously "A-are you two a thing now?" he looked like he was waiting for a beating to occur but none did. Papyrus was staring at him in thought before he answered with a nod and put me on a lumpy couch where I began to sputter incoherent words, a blushing mess.

I did not agree to this! I may think the skeleton is cool but....I am just a prisoner. As soon as the thought entered my mind, I shut up and just stared blankly ahead. He can do what he wants with me and I can't even fight back, he would be too big to fight. We suddenly heard metal being destroyed from outside the house and Papyrus left me with Sans as he went to check it out. He came back in a minute later, looking more pissed off than I've ever seen him. "Sans, we're going on a hunt. I had captured a human earlier but it seems to have escaped" I heard a tune start playing when his eye turned red. Sans got off the couch, left eye also red "ya got it boss, let's have some f u n."

Papyrus turned to me with his cool looking flaming pupil "get comfy, we're going to be awhile, human...._____" he left, Sans trailing behind with a gleeful expression. Looks like I'm staying here, from the sounds of it, whoever escaped made it through the metal bars and door.....that's insane! And Papyrus called me by my name...I smiled and squished myself into the cushions, making up a story in my head to pass the time.

Papyrus' POV:

I was furious, I had made sure it had no weapon and being small and weak, it could only have had outside help, but who would help a human? No matter, the fun of the hunt will make up for the irritation. Plus my human is safe since I summoned my own blaster to guard the door. I will not lose her to being stupid and ignorant. I looked to Sans to see him giggling like a madman in glee.

T I M E T O H U N T.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fearful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara sucks -,- come and see why. She will get rekt soon though :3 no one messes with Papyrus' Property....

Wow, I already got to a dramatic point in my story that I made up and now I'm more bored than anything...I wonder if I could just....peek outside? I'm sure I won't be disobeying Papyrus but I want to see what's outside right now. I shivered at the last time I looked but I think that was...a one time deal. I got off the couch and approached the door, opening it halfway. Well....color me surprised cause I'm definitely surprised.

In front of the door a skull like creature had turned toward me at the sound of the door opening. It looked like a wolf skull in form but with a lower jaw that looks like it can split apart, circular red eyes with one of them having a chipped scar like Papyrus, and long horns that went forwards.it was larger than me by a lot. It opened its lower jaw slightly and I felt words tumble into my brain using Papyrus' voice. 'you should go back milady, it's not safe' I looked at the skull in surprise before looking behind him at a smaller skull that looked like a goat's that had a golden tooth among rows of teeth. 'the boss and Papyrus will not like that your out, ___, just go back inside' the smaller skull said and I nodded slowly. Suddenly, a knife wedged itself in the door frame as I was closing it and the hovering skulls were quick to turn around and ran straight dab into.....the other human.

A small sadistic grin was spread across the child's cheeks as it found my eyes before dodging the skulls. "Found you~" the child sang. 'She' pulled out another knife and started attacking the bigger skull with maniacal laughter. "You will pay for taking my reseting ability and Papyrus will suffer for capturing Chara, the demon of the underground" she boasted just as she dove the knife she held into the eye socket of the big skull. It howled in pain before backing off and opening its lower jaw. The smaller one followed suit and this 'Chara' frowned and began weaving left and right just as blasts of light came from the skulls.

"Nu uh uh, bad blasters, you will not keep me from my goal" she threw the knife in my direction and it hit my right shoulder. Pain exploded in me but I gritted my teeth, I need to get back inside....NOW. The giant 'blaster' looked pissed and a little sad as I went back towards the couch, black spots showing in my vision. The sounds of fighting got intense before it turned silent. Just like in that jail cell, I felt something warm holding me before I passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Papyrus' POV:

There was a disturbance with the blasters just as we got to the middle of Waterfall. I cringed in slight pain as my blaster was hit and Sans cringed. "Looks like our prey doubled back....boss" I felt my eye flare into a bright red orange and I grit my teeth. "Sans, we're going back, lets use your shortcuts" he nodded with a grim face. I grabbed hold of his arm and I felt the first few seconds of the void before we landed in front of the house just as the blasters fired.

In front of the house was the runt with more knives up its sleeves. I looked behind us at the door and noticed a knife wedged between the door frame so it wouldn't close. "Sans, watch the brat and try capturing it, I have a bad feeling about our first human" He nodded, clearly having fun as he summoned another blaster. Blood was on the floor leading to the couch where ___ was. Her shoulder had a knife lodged there and blood was pouring out of it still. My soul felt ripped up at the sight and I cradled her form before pulling out the knife and using my healing magic quickly. Something in my mind snapped at that instant.

I put her down and went outside. I let my magic take over my conscious thoughts and it sprung around my body before summoning 24 blasters. The kid looked terrified but I didn't care. I T H U R T M Y H U M A N... All the blasters released blasts of energy, disintegrating the kid instantly. The Soul broke before me and I fell to my knees in exhaustion. Sans was staring at me in shock, eye sockets hollow. "Paps, you won't remember this but...you just made a mistake." I was about to ask him why but everything was turning black, disintegrating before me into particles of darkness.

When it stopped, I was hugging the human in bed again. What just happened...? Sans came in, same as usual and I got up, looking at him with anger. "Sans, you have explaining to do" I growled out. His skull became covered in sweat and looking more pale than before. "You....you remember? Huh...guess something canceled out part of the reset...umm heh, hi b-boss" I lifted him up in the air and brought him face to face with my angry skull as the human squirmed next to me. I narrowed my eye sockets and let him go once he bowed his head in submission. I got up and went to the shed outside to see a ghost monster picking the lock with a smile. I grinned but nothing but anger reached my eye sockets. I impaled the ghost to the ground and it looked at me in dread and terror.

Your POV:

I woke up, no pain in my shoulder and Sans was on the floor, looking terrified out of his mind. Why was....what just happened? Wasn't I on the couch with a freakin knife stabbed in me?! I touched my shoulder and Sans looked up at me. Instead of red eyelights, it was actually white this time but shrunk down In fear. "You...your the reason!" he suddenly got up and looked at me as if he just solved a world wide crisis. "Your the reason the resets didn't make Paps forget" he suddenly laughed darkly but the smile was rather....soft. "What's going on Sans? And what do you mean by resets?" as soon as I said the word, something yellow and flashing popped up before me and I flinched away in surprise. "...that is a reset" he pointed toward the glowing sign that indeed said RESET with a purple heart next to it.

I wanted to touch it suddenly but it seems Sans saw this and shook his head, pushing you away gently. He bound away as the front door opened and the sign disappeared. Huh.....interesting...

"Sans, I have new prey for you outback, you know where." Sans vanished into thin air, leaving Papyrus to look at you with a look I didn't think he could make. He was smiling slightly as he walked over to the bed and sat next to my form. "Your staying in here with me while Sans takes care of the filth outside...do you even know what just happened earlier?" he said in a whisper, cupping my chin so I was looking up at him (when did my head go down?) and I blushed as he got closer. "I went berserk and killed the stupid brat when I found you" he looked to be contemplating something....apparently something that was making him blush. I saw this as adorable but didn't voice it since he could attack me for doing so. 

He leaned forward more and more, slowly. He was looking at my eyes before he connected his teeth with my mouth in a kiss. HOLY CRAP! I liked the skeleton for being cool but this?! I almost pushed him away but then I heard a thrumming sound from his chest. That's a first....never heard that before. Before I knew it, he had pulled away, leaving me as a blushing tomato headed idiot who just stared wide eyed. He!- he just stole my first ever kiss! I was reserving that....a question popped into my head, shaking my anger away. "What was that thrumming?....." I looked up at him and he was blushing hard, looking away.

"I have no idea what your talking about human, there is no thrumming, i-i-it's not m-my soul if th-that's what your meaning!" He was looking more of a tomato than me right now. He suddenly got up and ran out of the room. I blinked once. Twice. What was that about?! I sighed as I thought on what happened before. I got stabbed but....it was a dream right? A really realistic dream. But then again, Papyrus kind of confirmed that theory of mine, false, with his words. He killed the other human....protecting me. I blushed again and has a small grin on my face through the scarring he made before. He may have injured me but...I could definitely forgive him fully for saving my life. I gave the silent treatment towards him to make up for what happened when we met. I laid back down and tried falling asleep.

Papyrus' POV:

What was I thinking kissing her?! I don't regret it but still...how could she even stand me being around her after what I did to her, the scarring is still there! How can she seem so calm around me when I told her she was my prisoner? I clawed at my head as Sans came back in. I angrily looked up "is it done Sans?" he nodded, seeing my irritation. "The kid won't be able to do that thing again, but you might want to take the kid to Asgore soon, she might persuade another monster to get her out." he had a valid point, can never trust anyone in the underground when it comes to rewards.

"What was that though, and don't try telling me it was nothing or so Asgore help me, I will make you, painfully." he nodded and scrambled a few feet away from me. "That kid can reset time, usually no one remembers but me, a stupid flower, and the kid themselves. Apparently, the new human, ____, disrupted the kids ability. Don't ask me how I remember, cause I truly don't and didn't care to know why."

I sighed and waved him off which he gladly obliged to and headed out to Grillbys. The thrumming in my soul wouldn't stop and it was eroding away my usual emotions and actions. I wanted to be a good person so ____ wouldn't get harmed by myself, but I also need to keep myself vigilant for anything to go wrong like before. What is this girl doing to me!! I clutched my head in irritation and screamed in frustration quietly.


	6. Chapter 6: Awful Jealousy

I was still in bed because Papyrus wouldn't let me off after what happened before the 'reset'. I sighed in frustration but had obeyed for a couple of days now. Papyrus said he had somewhere to be today and I asked whether I could wander around. His response? Only if Sans would be willing to go with, protective much?

Papyrus sighed and looked down at me as he fingered the scratches from before. I blushed and looked away and he chuckled as he prepared to leave. "You remember the ravioli I made, correct? Make sure to eat it before I get back." he had said it softly and not in his usual gruff and angered voice and I snapped my head back at him with wide eyes. He flinched at my expression and returned to the angry and annoyed voice he used before. "Don't think this means I'm going soft on you" he growled out with red covering his cheeks around his jagged mouth. "If he doesn't do as said, you have my permission to 'punish' him harshly, I will be back in a few days, DON'T wreck the house" he warned as he opened the door and slammed it closed. I watched him from the window as he walked over to the shed and I decided to watch T.V. for the first time since coming down here. I wonder if monsters get anything down here....and yup but not what I expected....'Cooking With A Killer Robot' was all there was.

Did I forget to mention the fact that it was gruesome, almost as bad as watching that bunny tear the werewolf apart? Oh my god....did he just chop off someone's head to make a pizza?.....I think I'm gonna vomit! I held it in as Sans came downstairs and sat next to me, silently watching the killer robot like it was an ease of practice to watch a rolling calculator with arms cutting people to pieces....maybe it was. Finally he turned to me after staring at him for over 10 minutes "ya know, it's not polite to stare" he said cheekily with a wide grin. If ever wonderland was real, he would be best pals with the Cheshire cat.

"I'm just wondering how anyone can take a calculator and make it able to....do THAT" I gestured toward the screen, not looking at it. He laughed at this "toots, when your a monster down here, you get used to the sights. And to answer your question, the royal scientist Alphys made 'it'" he emphasized it with a distasteful tone. Okay so those two don't get along, note taken. "Why do you watch this if you don't like umm...him?" he shut his laugh up and sighed with an irritated look "that bucket of bolts keeps trying to seduce Papyrus and it's becoming sickening to watch."

I shivered as I felt something I haven't ever felt before, and I couldn't place it but I didn't like it. Sans noticed my look of confusion and from the sounds of it? The awful feeling. "What, never felt jealous before? That's laughable." I just shook my head no "how do I make it go away? I don't like it." Sans grin became the widest most sadistic grin ever "get rid of the source." he really hates the robot I realize.

Papyrus' POV:

I was halfway through Hotland now as the human struggled in the cage "lemme go you oversized a**hole!" She yelled, God was this getting annoying and just as I'm getting to the annoying part of this trip, MTT Resort. I passed a bone through her arm "shut up meatbag!" I snapped. She remained quiet and I could tell there were tears of pain coming down form her cheeks but I didn't care, there was no need once I reach Asgore.

I trudged through the guards on shift with an angry aura of dominance that had them saluting and sweating in fear. "Don't you dare start slacking off when I get back guardsmen!" they snapped to attention again and went towards the elevators, the quickest way out of Hotland and the less insufferable heat I had to endure. Ever since leaving Snowdin behind, the thrumming had stopped unless I thought of ____.

"Hey skellington, do you really think you can protect 'your' human from me? It's almost laughable, cause once I die I can just come back" the human was laughing maniacally but I said nothing and opted to seal her mouth shut with my magic. My eye twitched in irritation, empty threats will get this human nowhere, I made a vow to myself that I would protect ____ at all cost after what this human did before. That even means with my life, just as I made the vow physically to Sans that he wouldn't die in my care...didn't mean I couldn't punish him.

She muffled profanities at me and I just sighed as the elevator finally took me to the last destination, right next to MTT Resort....ugh this is insufferable! I now sorta wish ______ was here...no! I can't want that! Everyone here will want her soul then! I mentally berated myself on my idiocy, Sans is rubbing off on me. I had reached the door without even realizing it and I turned the handle with a twitching eyesocket.

Hopefully, I won't have to run into the stupid sex crazed robot Mettaton. Alphys and Undyne won't allow me to kill him because of the last time I did, they had to repair him for entertainment sake. Thankfully I don't see him until I got to the door on the other side and I shivered in disgust at the arms that went over my ribcage. "Why hello darling~ it's been awhile" I glared behind me and I could feel the cogs turning in the little humans head at this encounter. Oh no she don't, I pulled away quickly from Mettaton's embrace and quickly ran out to the Core with a huff of annoyance.

The human was planning something and I am not about to let it. I need to get to Asgore and fast before this fleshy meat bag decides to do anything.


	7. Chapter 7: Sans' MettaPlan Goes Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : well, Sans decides to try and get you to uhh...fight Mettaton but it doesn't work out right....meanwhile Papyrus had given the kiddo to Asgore who instantly kills them but time resets again, this time, to when they are caged...... Oh man is Mettaton going to be your nightmare!

Sans had persuaded...more like forced, me to come with him to, as he put it, take revenge on Mets. I don't think I follow much cause I don't want revenge, I just wanted to wait for Papyrus to get home.

Sans chuckled beside me and I gave him a deadpanned stare. "Awww, c'mon kid, lighten up, it'll be fun to get rid of the bucket of bolts" he slid away from the corner close to the entrance to what he said was MTT Resort. I nervously followed slowly and he slid into the place and I stayed out, nervous. He seemed to be talking with someone until he ran out, different shaped monsters on his tail and he was laughing.

"Your turn kid" he yelled out as Mettaton barged out of the building, fuming with rage. "Where is that human Sans, it will suffer!" I suddenly felt a pang of disappointment as Sans left me to the wrath of this four armed metallic robot. He...left me, oh my god. I stepped back to hide more but the robot, Mettaton, had already spotted me and had somehow transformed his hand into a cannon and I shrieked in terror. "Your not going anywhere b****, Papyrus is MINE!" he locked onto me as I started running.

"Sans!!!" I screamed, but no one came. I knew Mettaton's aim got slightly off course so it hit me in the leg instead and I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground, hard "Ah ah ah, no more running darling, after all, I'm going to make sure you S U F F E R" I looked up and tried scrambling away as he got closer to me, wide grin present and rage filled eyes centered on me.

Papyrus' POV:

I felt something wasn't right when I felt no thrumming and I began to question whether leaving her with Sans was the ideal course of action but I couldn't dwell on that now. The human was desperately trying to escape, even biting the cage as it screamed in fury and annoyance. "Pipe down you meat bag, we're almost there and if your good the rest of the way, I won't cut out your tongue!" I growled out. Something definitely didn't feel right but I can't turn back now when it was just a few more rooms to the throne room.

The human stopped and seemed to have calmed down, doing nothing to escape. If anything, it was beginning to smile like to had a secret I didn't know about, which annoyed me greatly. I grumbled as we got to the judgement hall and saw someone I shouldn't have. There Sans was, leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed. I felt anger shake me and I felt my magic flare up. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ____! 

I growled and he tensed. I dropped the human altogether and summoned a jagged bone, ready to impale Sans "and just what are YOU doing here!?" I snapped, orange red light covering my eye in unsupressed rage. He started sweating and backing away "woah u-uhm heh....hey um b-b-boss. I-It's not what it l-looks like heh. I umm...." I had enough of his rambling. "Either you go back to her or you die right. where. you. stand." I said through clenched teeth.

I threw the bone and he screeched before blinking out of sight. I tried calling myself as I stomped toward the human, who was cowering away in their cage. I picked it up and sped walked to the throne room, rage still not going down. The thrumming stopped, did that mean she was hurt? Or....dead...? My rage dissipated and turned into despair but I didn't show it. This human didn't deserve to see that version of me.

I stopped my thoughts and looked around. I was finally in the throne room and so I tossed the cage into the silver flowers the king chose to take care of in his free time. "King Asgore, where are you" heavy thudding resounded from the other side of the room. "Ahh, how nice to see my captain again, what brings you here" I pointed at the caged human, who was still smiling "a little...present I think you may like" I grinned. I can finally leave to see where ____ is. Asgore looked down and smiled before bringing out his trident.

"Get rid of the cage" with a snap of my fingers it was gone. The human tried backing away but it was too late and the human was impaled, blood going across the silver flowers. She widened her eyes and her soul came out, close to breaking but Asgore quickly took out the pod and snapped it in place around it. Me and Asgore watched however, as the pod broke and the soul crumbled. Sh**! Not again!

Everything turned dark I found myself next to ____ again but she didn't seem awake this time. The thrumming returned but only softly and I sat up, holding my human to my armor. She looked pale but was breathing, what happened?

Your POV:

I felt pain from the cuts and burns Mettaton did to me but I knew there was a reset, just barely. I still couldn't open my eyes, I felt afraid and still in pain....I didn't want to wake up. I felt someone, probably Papyrus, sit me up with them and hold me close. "What happened..." he whispered with a choked voice like it was difficult to talk.

Even after knowing who it was, I still only wanted to sleep but the lingering pain was still present. I heard a door opening and someone walking. "Boss...?" it was Sans and I felt sadness and anger. I was shifted back onto the bed and I curled into myself. "Sans. We are going to have...a little talk. Talk about...youryour" suddenly, his voice changed to sadistic anger.

"P U N I S H M E N T"


	8. Chapter 8: Sans' Punishment

Sans' POV:

I had done goofed, I knew this much. Whenever a human enters judgement hall, I have to be there...thanks to Gaster's magic. Now I am going to pay and I deserved it, I left the one thing that kept him sane with a pissed off Mettaton. He dragged me down the stairs and I didn't mind, I deserve that. He threw me across the room and I smacked into the wall before landing on my side.

Papyrus walked up to me with a look that could kill and I knew I was done for so I closed my eyesockets tight in anticipation and fear. Instead of damage, I was walked past by Papyrus "stay put Sans....I have someone to kill off, your not off the hook however."

I knew that. I sat up and quietly contemplated everything and I heard the door open upstairs. I looked up and there she was, more exhausted looking then I have ever been and she walked down to me slowly. When she got to the bottom step, she sat down and looked me in the eye, dulled (e/c) orbs staring intently. "Explain" was all she said. I almost cried from how I knew Papyrus was going to take this but the human...she seems...forgiving. I smiled but it was forced "heh, guess I deserve what I get...Gaster's magic inside me programmed me to come to the judgement hall every time a human goes into it" she looked at me in confusion "who is Gaster?"

Of course she wouldn't know, she's new here "the old royal scientist who screwed himself over in an experiment" I said bluntly and she nodded. I soon heard the sound of the door opening and closing with a slam as Papyrus walked in, still seething but seeming less angry. "Alright Sans, I am having _____ decide your fate cause honestly, she's the one you hurt the most out of your idiocy" he said, not even noticing her right on the steps. I sighed and nodded again, waiting for the verdict from her. "I think,....the only thing I can think of to get back at him is lock him in the room with that other human...just for the night" I couldn't believe this! She's going easy on me.

Papyrus' POV:

I can't believe she is going so easy on him but.... Oh man is that brat annoying so I guess it's fair enough. I sighed deeply but complied, I did say she would deal with it. I grabbed Sans by the arm and dragged him up to his feet and he didn't protest, looking as shocked as I felt about the punishment. Kicking down the door, I pulled Sans towards the shed. "You are to stay in here for today Sans, just....*sigh* try to ignore the human, their annoying" I said as I shoved him in and locked it.

Sans' POV:

I feel so relieved that he allowed her to decide instead of outright torturing me. The clinking of chains sounded along with a feral growl and I swiveled my head around and chuckled. There on the floor was Chara, a collar and chain around her neck and glaring at me with blood lust and a huge sadistic smile. "You know Sansy doesn't that pathetic human piss you off with how weak she is? Come let me out and destroy them both like good old times" she must be sick in the head and all I could do was laugh.

"What's so funny!" She spat in annoyance. I stopped laughing and wiped a tear away with a big smile "pretty humerus kid but that method is very temporary and plus, why get rid of something that will permanently make things better?" I mocked. I enjoy how Papyrus is right now, especially with ____ in the picture. She started calling me names and streaming out curses and I could finally see what Papyrus meant by ignoring her, she was loud and annoying, like a fly. "Can't you shut up for even a little while you runt" I snapped and she cackled. "When did you get so bold, one hit and I could kill you!" she spat with venom, anger and annoyance in her red eyes.

I sighed, this was going to be a very long night.

Your POV:

As soon as Papyrus came back in, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up, I didn't care. "___?" he looked down at me but I didn't respond, the dull pain was still there and I felt him start moving upwards. Before I knew it, I was placed on something soft, his bed. He got on top of me and searched my eyes before frowning, I didn't even have the strength to feel much.

"I am going to look at your soul. You won't protest" he demanded quietly. He shot out a hand to my chest and slowly pulled it backwards and I felt the dull pain becoming stabbing pain and I felt tears prick my eyes but not much else, what did that robot do to me?

Between me and Papyrus was faint outline of a soul that was barely even purple, cracks ranging around it. Papyrus stopped breathing as he stared at it. "_____..... I am going to do something that will help you, but I must know if you trust me" I didn't know really but I didn't care, so I nodded weakly, he can do what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what is wrong with you? What did Mettaton do? Find out in the next chappy as Papyrus confronts the bucket of bolts!


	9. Chapter 9: Buckets Of Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch out here, lots violence and toying with prey. I think Papyrus is enjoying this too much lol. I hope umm...that all of you think he might deserve this but...if some of you disagree, sorry but not sorry XP...hope u aren't squeamish though oh and this is a big chappy :3 will have non censored swearing cause of the way this chapter is looking.

Papyrus' POV:

That rusty bucket of bolts will pay a thousand times over and I know just how to do it, but before that. I looked down at the greying soul that was nearly cracked, it made my own soul crumble mentally and I wanted to keep her safe from now on. I cupped my hands around it and cried. She gave no reaction whatsoever as I poured my magic into the cracks and even deeper, pouring some of my emotions into her. This will let her use at least these emotions and help her recover from this trauma, plus, this allows me to see what happened. My magic finally prodded into the very core of her soul and I twitched.

Your Memories:

I felt myself hit solid ground and I looked up to notice Sans and ____ outside of  
of MTT Resort, her staring at Sans in a straight faced manner. Sans chuckled, "Awww, c'mon kid, lighten up, it'll be fun to get rid of the bucket of bolts" he slid away from the corner and entered slowly. I noticed that _____ looked nervous and didn't move, smart human, not following stupidity. I heard Sans talking and he had run out, the whole of the resort after him as he laughed, another stupid pun probably. He shouldn't have even brought you here and now all the monsters knew you were there, still in the same corner.

"Your turn kid" Sans yelled out as Mettaton barged out of the building, fuming with rage. "where is that human, Sans, it will suffer!" I felt renewed anger as I saw Sans blink out of view with a teleport. So then....this happened while I was in the core or afterwards. I roared with fury but concentrated on staying in the memory. In reality, 2 minutes would have gone by after a day in here, I could stay for a long time. I looked back at ____ to notice her step back with panic and fear, but she was already spotted by the targeting system installed in Mettaton. He transformed his hand into a cannon and I felt pain go through my soul at her shriek of terror but I grit my teeth against the memory.

"Your not going anywhere b****, Papyrus is MINE!" he locked onto her as she ran. I wanted to shield her from the oncoming pain as she screamed for Sans but it went right through me and hit ____'s leg. THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS HAD SHOT HER! I felt myself yell out in anger as he approached her, where was Sans in all of this?! "Ah ah ah, no more running darling, after all, I'm going to make sure you S U F F E R." I saw her cry out as a knife was thrown at her arms, pinning her there in extreme unbearable pain and I felt my soul quiver and shake at the blood pooling out. Mettaton crawled on top of her and brought out his cannon again, setting it on low beam, still hot enough to melt metal, as he grinned. "Now where shall I begin first....the arms, the lungs perhaps? Ooh or maybe~" he aimed it right onto her chest and fired and I felt my red eyes disappear as tears slid further as she screamed.

I....I need out of here...N O W!

Memory ends:

Your POV:

I felt...actual feelings but I also felt the anger Papyrus was feeling and it increased tenfold along with sadness and guilt, it was overwhelming me in the minute it was there. It dissipated as well as the light he placed around my soul and he hugged me suddenly and I felt something wet go down my hair. I tried not to cry as well but...he truly cared, he cared that I'm still alive. I couldn't keep the dam from spilling even if I wanted to and I hugged him back, clinging to his armor like a lifeline.

after probably a half an hour, he had stopped crying and he pulled away from the hug, scanning your face intently with an angry frown, red tear tracks still on his face. "How long" he asked softly but with a choking anger. When I didn't answer, out of confusion, he growled and leaned forward to my ear. "How long did he.... torture you" he spat out the last two words and I trembled, looking down as he moved his skull away. "An hour...." I said almost in a whisper as I shook from fear at how mad he was. When he noticed this, he hugged me again before laying down, pulling me toward him and he started running his bony fingers through my hair.

"Sleep, my human" I blushed at that but the calming effects that messing with my hair can do to me.....I fell asleep instantly, soothed by the feeling and by who I was with.

Papyrus' POV:

I felt that longing sadistic feeling crawl on my spine as I thought of how good it will feel to hear the robot's screams of agony, sweet sweet revenge. As soon as I could make sure that my human was asleep, I got up slowly and walked out of the room and out the door to the shed. "Sans, get out here, I need your skills. Afterwards you can go back into the house. Watch over ____" I said with a pleased tone as I unlocked the shed door. I dodged to the side as Sans ran out and practically tripped into snow "AHAHAHAHA, FINALLY I'M FREE" he yelled out, looking like he was close to snapping with insanity.

I look inside and noticed the victorious smirk on the human's face and I huffed, he couldn't take a few hours of this runt. Sans got up and I slammed the door closed, locking it again. "Alright boss, what is it ya need" he asked with a relieved voice. I folded my arms and growled but I still had a murderous vibe that made Sans feel excitement. It's not everyday the boss is like this and not towards him. "I want you to take me to MTT Resort, I have some business with a piece of scrap entertainer" Sans chuckled and nodded.

"I also want you to watch ____ and keep her in the house and out of harm...fail me and I won't show mercy next time" He nodded and I put my hands on his shoulders as he teleported. Time to make Mettaton pay dearly for every second he was with my precious human....? When did I start calling her mine though? I shook the thought away as Sans left me at the corner, it didn't matter, she is mine anyways and Mettaton will pay the consequences of her pain.

Barging into the hotel, I noticed everything was quiet and the atmosphere tense. Walking through stiffly, I heard banging and saw the walls around the Resort had holes everywhere. I growled at some of the patrons "what in fucking Asgore's name is going on in here?!" I yelled out and most of them glared at me. "Its Mettaton and Sans....we seem to remember Sans talking of a human liking you" I turn to the speaker to find its ....UGH! God Fucking Jerry, sitting there picking his nose without a care and I gave him a disgusted look. "Where is he now" Jerry laughed and pointed to the elevators "third floor, second door to the right...can't miss it idiot" I started walking before he pissed me off and...he was following me! It doesn't matter. 

When he tried going in with me, I kicked him out and watched the doors slide close as I pressed the 3. I summoned a long jagged bone to use against the idiot, its not like he knows how to hurt me. As soon as the elevator door opened, I saw what Jerry meant. There were burned holes all the way to the fucking room and I kicked it open "METTATON!!-" I was cut off his arms wrapping around me and I growled. "You came back, I hope that disgusting human stayed away" I summoned my blaster in absolute fury as I cut off his arms. "What did you fucking call her you piece of shit!" as the arms fell to the floor, Mettaton backed up in surprise.

I stabbed some bones from the ground, pinning the useless robot to the floor and I dragged out his soul painfully. I didn't get my screams but I got the fear radiating off of him and I chuckled darkly, I'm going to enjoy this."p-please darling, I-I meant no d-disrespect. C'mon now, lets just t-talk this out" he pleaded and begged with a stutter. I laughed and gave him a crazed look before slashing at his soul with my clawed hands and he shrieked, ah there's the music to my ears. I continued doing this as his soul weakened with each attack. This is for _____.


	10. Chapter 10: Experiments On Souls

Papyrus came back with cleaned clothing and a creepy pleased smile that set me on edge, what did he do? While he was away, me and Sans got to chit chat about various stuff, now I know he likes mustard....Papyrus sat on the edge of the bed and looked to be trying to calm down, was it something I said? I tried making myself as small as possible and pretend I'm still sleeping but the slight creak of the bed had him swivel his head in surprise. He frowned but stayed put anyways. I got up slowly and sighed, still feeling those ghostly pains but barely, he looked like he needed a hug. That's exactly what I did, gave him a sideways hug and he let out a small laugh of 'Nyeheh' before putting his arms around me in return. When did I start to feel like I could trust him? I suppose that doesn't matter cause I do now.

The hug actually helped my mood and I felt better. Maybe a hug was exactly what I needed? Or maybe...it's because it's from Papyrus. "Now then, I believe you won't be meeting Mettaton anytime soon, I had....a conversation...with him, he won't bother you again" he barely smiled down at me but it looked strained, like he was trying to either keep it small or keep it from frowning. I poked the side of his teeth and it was suddenly very wide and I blinked in surprise before it fell again. He looked nervous all of a sudden but he just turned away and laid down on his back across the bed, hands behind his head.

"I'm having Sans research on souls while I'm watching over you, I don't trust him with you anymore" he mumbled. I just stared as he closed his eyesockets with a frown. "So....is there anything we can do while waiting? It can't be good to turn lazy" I knew he hated anyone being lazy, so why not mention how he is right now? He opened his eyesockets wide before narrowing them in a glare before getting up "I am not lazy, if anyone is lazy, it would be you!" He pointed with a growl that sounded...playful? I decided to play along "Hey, I'm the one who cleaned up all of Sans' messes while you were gone, your just too lazy to consider it" and I pointed right back at him, which he huffed at but gave a small smile. I giggled and felt my heart lift of a lot of pain that I didn't realize was there. I felt tired now....

Papyrus' POV:

hearing her giggling like a little girl was...oddly refreshing. I wonder how her soul is doing but I doubt there was anything wrong with it if she was already feeling better. I suppressed the urge to smile and picked her up by the waist and she squeaked, SQUEAKED! I looked down at her and she was red in the face. "Guess you need cooling off, well then, guess your joining me in recalibrating my traps" But before leaving the room, I thought of a good way to keep anyone from letting the little freak in the shed out. 'Leave that to us master' Ah yes, my Blasters will do the trick.

I stepped out of the house and ___ was actually being very quiet and I found out why, she was asleep....ASLEEP in my arms! What the He**! I grumbled my complaints, she must think I'm boring or something....I'll show her to fall asleep on me, the Terrifying Papyrus! I laughed mischievously and walked out of Snowdin, earning me a few glares but I ignored them, if they want to pick a fight, let them. My phone started ringing and I picked it up in annoyance, it was Asgore. Does he remember too?

"Hello sir" I said as formally as possible. "Leave the soul to Alphys, I want her to find out why it broke the container" he snapped through the phone and I grumbled again. "yes sir, it will be sent immediately" "be sure that it does." He hung up and I ordered my blasters to bring the human to Alphys Immediately (Telepathy of course :P). Maybe I will still have time to relax and show you around my traps since it was too dangerous before.

Sans' POV:

SH**, I don't know how any of this was going to help without sneaking Chara into the determination extraction machine. I especially have to re-calibrate it so it doesn't take it all from the soul so it can be used for the barrier. I growled and started reading some of Gaster's research notes based around the machine. As much research as he has done, he never thought to tweak the machine in any way, guess I might have to look into that.

I can't afford to lose this timeline now, especially if it meant my bro can change, if everyone can change....then I won't have to....pretend. I sighed as a headache formed, time to get to work on that blasted machinery. I looked up at it and felt a shiver pass down my spine, it always looked eerie and dark whenever I came here. Firing up my magic I started my work, can't make mistakes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, the machine is definitely one way of stopping Chara but I wonder....if someone might stop them :3 or accidentally ruin it LOL. hope you guys liked reading this, cause I now has a headache. JUST LIKE SANS XD.


	11. Chapter 11: Chara Loses It And Your Having Fun!

Chara's POV:

This was the most sickening run I've ever encountered. Her soul was still interfering with my reset button and it was covered over by a purple glow. I cursed as I lay slumped against the wall, hearing Frisk trying to get me to stop, heh, no way am I stopping now. I even have to deal with the fact that Sans is no longer a coward, which left me with nothing to help me. Suddenly, the door was snapped open and a Blaster, likely Papyrus' came in with a growl. I hissed in frustration, what now?!

It suddenly charged at me and I screamed in anger as it chomped down, dangling me from a broken chain and dragging me off. WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE AND DRAGGING ME EVERYWHERE?! Especially that stupid skeleton! I huffed and practically wishes I could reset just so I can kill them all again. Frisk kicks my consciousness at that thought, scolding me but I didn't care, I will kill them all eventually....though I'm gonna lose it if this keeps up. The blaster was heading towards Waterfall when it suddenly threw me in the air and clamped me into its jaw. I screamed and kicked and writhed in anger. What the hell does it think its doing?! I heard it rumble and I found out it was laughing at me. I grit my teeth and spat curses.

Your POV:

I was shaken awake by a growling Papyrus "HUMAN? IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP SOON, I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU IN A SNOW PUFF!" he hissed out. Trying my hardest to open my eyes, I felt a rush of air immediately and I plopped I to something freezing. I shrieked from the cold and instantly stumbled onto my legs, backing up and shivering, he literally dropped me in a snowpoff and left! Sure he is made of bones and I can understand if that goes right through him but got damnit! That was freezing!

I walked over to where he waited and I thought I saw his eyes soften for a fraction of a second before they hardened again, maybe I'm hallucinating. I brushed it off and he walked further until we found ourselves on a bridge. "Human, I am going to leave you right here, your challenge is to get across to me in any amount of time necessary. Once the trap is sprung however, there is no stopping" he seemed to be rather enjoying the thought of a perfected trap and I shivered, in both cold and anticipation. He stomped over to where the bridge began and pulled out a device from his battle body that I've never seen him have before.

"This is called, the Gauntlet of Terror human! This will have you shuddering in fear!" he 'Nye heh'd before pushing a button on the device and I was staring down a Canon, a Spear, Flamethrower, an Axe, and......is that a dog? I looked wide eyed at the small...Pomeranian? and it barked, hanging from a string around it's waist and moving back and forth. I looked back at Papyrus in amusement but he was too busy pushing the button to notice "DANG BLASTED MACHINATION WONT START" he pressed to harder until it broke and the pieces fell to the ground. In the distance, we could hear....was that a trombone????

I couldn't resist laughing at this and I fell to the bridge floor in hearty laughter as Papyrus cursed and stomped towards me. "HUMAN! THIS TRAP SEEMS TO BE BROKEN, SO WE SHALL MOVE ON FOR NOW....AND STOP LAUGHING!" he hissed the last part in fury. It was all too much and I continued laughing as he picked me up and crossed the bridge. My laughter was close to ending when he dropped me into another snow poff, making me squeak and scramble out again, holding my side and shivering even harder. He prodded my side and I looked up to see him looking at me curiously.

"_____, what is with all this shaking? When we first got you, you were shaking as well. What is the matter?" every time he asked a question he would poke and prod a part of my body and I giggled through chattering teeth. "It's called being cold. It's a very uncomfortable sensation that can lead to some people getting sick" he stopped poking then and his frown turned into a worried look immediately. "Then I believe it is high time we get you back and into warmth. I am sorry I didn't know sooner, I would have lent you something" he seemed to be pondering something as he took off his scarf/cape he always wore.

"Perhaps this will be useful for the time being?" he said it more to himself than towards me and he wrapped it around me. Hah, it acted more like a jagged shirt to me than a scarf, has he never taken this off? He picked me up bridal style this time and stomped back towards home. The big skeleton actually has a kind heart under all of that black and red he wears. I giggled and he looked down at me with a skeptical glare "what is so funny ____" he demanded to know and I just smiled and didn't say anything, making him give a dramatic hmph and divert his skull to the side in mock anger. I snuggled into his battle body and it was actually warm, even though it's made of iron....I smiled and felt myself drift off little by little.

Papyrus' POV:

I sighed as she started drifting off to sleep, this little human.....I can't even begin to describe how much she can persevere through harsh times. I still wonder why she didn't say anything about her being cold until I noticed. I shrugged it off, with humans, who knows what their full needs are. Maybe I can find out later so this incident doesn't happen again. Satisfied with my plan, I snuck us into Snowdin by going behind buildings when I can, this way no one will come for her.

Opening the door with a flicker of magic, I closed it with my boot and carried her upstairs. Her shivering seems to have completely stopped now, that's good, I don't want my human to get sick. When us skeletons get sick, it is ten times worse than a normal monster's. I tucked her into my bed and left the house, heading for True Labs, this way we can all figure out exactly how to kill off this obnoxious human once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12: Mini Gaster's Blasters!

Guess Papyrus left...and he let me keep his scarf. I sat up in bed and looked around, trying to find something to tell me where I am until I felt movement to the side of me and I looked down to my left. My heart thumped twice as fast as my eyes widened completely. Oh. My. God. These are so cute!!!

Beside me, snuggled up together, were a pair of very small versions of the things that kept me safe from the other human, both of them had purple eyelights though and seemed to be eyeing me nervously with them as I gave a look of adoration. I turned my body around and sat criss crossed happily "hey" I said with a smile and they....THEY CHIRPED! I wanna hug these two but they seem unfamiliar to Sans' and Papyrus'.

"noitaversbo eciN" I squeaked and fell halfway off the bed in surprise as they spoke an unknown language together, barely opening their maws. I was now looking at a skull and bones flag upside down, which was actually kind of fun. I just lay there as they plopped down beside me, bone hitting wood before hovering again. One of them nudged the side of my head and I felt another nudge my legs off the comfy bed that was....a racecar? Huh...I don't believe Papyrus ever let me in his room, could this be his? but then again, we haven't had time with how things have gone.

My legs fell with a thud and I was now looking up at one of the cute adorable things and I wrapped my arms around it with a squeak and a bigger smile. One of them seemed to give out a very static filled laugh that made me confused and a little worried. "namuh deirrow eb ot deen oN" the other one spoke as the one I was hugging dragged me off the ground and onto my feet. "How strong are these little guys?!" I exclaimed with a hint of pride, if such small things can do so much then so can I! I felt preserverence well up in me and I hugged the small thing to my chest and it seemed rather happy about that.

"sretsaG retsalB dellac era esehT" I still didn't understand fully but I still went towards the other once and pounced, causing me and it to go to the ground, laughing. This is alotta fun, but whose are these? They started to wiggle around and I felt laughter bubble from my mouth, it tickled! 

I heard one sigh in that static filled voice and suddenly, everything in the room became darker and darker, to the point that everything but the tiny creatures and I were visible, I froze like a dear in headlights. What happened? Where am I? I'm no longer in Papyrus' room, that's for sure..."that's because you are not" it wasn't the creatures this time but behind me. I slowly turned my head around in anxiety and was met with.....a cracked skull looking head? Well, I guess I've seen worse but geeze, headless skeletal horseman? I'm pretty sure its not Halloween....

The skull thing chuckled and a skeletal hand came out of nowhere to cover the weird smile it has plastered on it. Unfortunately, that hand had a hole....I looked at it's face carefully and he let me examine, intrigued. One eye was barely open and a crack was going up it while one was fully opened and seemed to house a purple eyelight like the tiny things I have beside me, a crack going down to its mouth from that socket. I stared and stared but it didn't seem fazed.

"If you would like an explanation, I am Gaster and those are my blasters" so wait, this guy is the reason I got stuck with Mettaton?! "Oh dear, it would seem my defense mechanism went off at the wrongest of times, apologies" I narrowed my eyes in confusion "are you reading my mind?" I asked with a slight snappy tone. He bobbed his head up and down and that's when I noticed that....he did have a body, just not very seeable.... Its slightly darker than the place.

"Would you like to keep playing with them as we talk? I couldn't use them properly for speech and now, would be a good time to warn you, Papyrus and Sans." I sat up and both blasters went to my lap and I fangirl screamed in my head at the cuteness of the situation, even though it seems rather.....black? Bleak? "Human, concentrate, I need you to warn those two" I tilted my head slightly in an inclination for him to continue. "They are about to use something called the Determination Extractor on the human Chara, it is highly advised that they didn't" whys that though? Wouldn't it stop Chara from continuing the mean acts? "Ah but they can't recalibrate the machine in time, you will be noticed before then if this continues. Undyne makes her rounds as second in command to the royal guard every week" who the heck is Undyne? Sounds....fishy?

A full minute went by with a shaking head of Gaster and me looking at him like he is going to combust. The laughter erupted quickly and I flinched as it began hurting my head, WHAT DID I SAY?! He stopped slowly and kept on chuckling afterwards "oh my dear, you have no idea how....fishy pffft! she is, just warn them or hide cause she doesn't stop until your dead" I shivered at the words and everything disappeared around me and returned to the bedroom with the pirate flag and racecar bed. I blinked once. Twice, before my brain caught up. WHAT THE ACTUAL NIBBLETS WAS THAT?! 

Why did I act so calm? Huh, either way, time for me to move. Now where is a good place to hide....definitely not in the house, maybe they have a hidden compartment somewhere? A chirp beside me told me all I needed to know, that I wasn't alone. Thanks Gaster! I love these little guys!


	13. Chapter 13: A Fishy Versus A Blasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHHAHAA! This is hilarious, I got this idea while being half asleep! I hope you enjoy what a sleep deprived person could offer! Lol....I'm not sleep deprived anymore and can no longer see the hilarity. Sorry guys, craziness went through my system. Here, have a chappy.

Traveling around the house, I had spotted a small building behind it but it was locked. I looked around a bit more and noticed an igloo, maybe I can fit through it and maybe huddle against it? It sounded like a crazy idea but hey, whatever floats the boat as they say up on the surface (pretty sure that's wrong lol). I squeezed into it and.....wow it was spacious, it was a tunnel that went into the darkness before hitting more light in the distance, a bare pinprick of light. So the igloo was a tunnel...huh, and there seems to be ledges on the side that were covered in spikes at the front, maybe if I can get above the spikes I can hide there?

Huddling against the scarf for more warmth I made a grabby motion with both hands to the small blasters and they seemed to get the idea and pushed themselves to me before going up, me struggling to get on but it was the best hiding spot I could find. I mean, who looks up when traveling in a tunnel anyways? After carrying me all the way up, they left in opposite directions and I watched in curiosity as they both floated, barely visible by the glowing purple eyelights. 

Were they keeping guard? I laid down and watched from the sides, feeling warm in Papyrus' scarf, catching the scent of raspberries ever so subtly, did he eat those? Were those even in the house? But it smelled so good....I shivered but not from the cold, did my soul just leap slightly? I instantly paused everything however when footsteps....very heavy metallic footsteps clanged over the icy walls and one of the blasters growled before moving further towards me, hiding me from plain view so I could hide more effectively, whoever was here....didn't seem like the friendly type.

There a full blown heavy suit of armor clanking ever closer and all I could make out of its inhabitant was scarlet red hair seemingly in a pony tail as it dangled back and forth as...she? walked. The metallic figure stopped and growled at the small blaster as its twin joined it. "WHAT THE HELL PAPYRUS, CAN HE NOT EVEN KEEP HIS OWN WEAPONS FROM GOING OUT OF HIS CONTROL?!" she said as one of them tried biting her armored hand but she just smacked it against a wall. I flinched and wanted to badly to get them to stop but then the blaster disappeared and the other one charged up a beam.

Unfortunately for the poor blaster I had gotten to know, it was impaled by a spear that had suddenly come up from the ground, making the ground a bit unstable. I wanted to cry as it too joined its friend. Those were such small ones, they didn't deserve that, but if I fought now, then Gaster's warning would have been for nothing, making this whole situation almost unbearable on my soul. She left and that is when I punched the wall, feeling pain go throughout my arm, causing me to flinch. I guess now I'm stuck here for a bit...

Papyrus' POV:

I get a call on my phone halfway through the process of re-calibration on the machine and am forced to leave my brother and Alphys alone with the soul. Although it isn't a wise choice with how mad the royal scientist has become as of late, always muttering about amalgamation or some shit but I didn't care. Flipping open my phone, I placed it to my head "WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING ME!" I growled, impatient to get this all over with. There was a beat of silence before the angry yelling voice of Undyne overtook the phone "PUNK! IT'S HOUSE INSPECTION TIME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I paled visibly and thought of you, oh god, he forgot this whole process from all the stress and killing he has had to do, plus the pulsing of his soul was a distraction.

I sighed dramatically but it was faked "we have been over this Undyne, I have duties that I must attend, just sweep the area and get out" "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR BLASTERS!" my browbones furrowed in confusion, I don't remember summoning my blasters...was it Sans'? But she would have instantly caught on to that, wouldn't she have? "I have no idea what your talking about Undyne, me and my brother have been in the lab all day with a human soul Asgore wanted checked out" "did you say...human soul?" she hung up.

Shit, she's coming here without an explanation, this day just got tedious but at least now her attention is away from the house and more importantly, ____. I will have to check on her soon. I walked back in and Sans looked over from some wiring he was welding together "so boss, from your expression, ya gotta leave" very observant for once, color me surprised. I nodded with a frown. "Undyne is coming, be prepared to defend that soul and talk, cause so don't feel like dealing with her bullshit right now" he nodded and got up just as Alphys was looking towards the door now. Probably in anticipation, those two lovebirds never seem to hit it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, the Gaster blasters didn't die, they went back to the void with Gaster. Lol


	14. Chapter 14: Barely Found And Fighting Undyne

Papyrus' POV:

I barged into the house and looked around. She isn't in the kitchen nor the living room, bedrooms? "____, are you there?!" I yelled out but nothing, it was quiet. I stomped up the stairs and looked through both bedrooms, including under the beds (which Sans had a disgusting mustard bottle collection) but she was t anywhere. Did she flee when Undyne showed up? None of the windows were open but she could have easily left when Undyne called me.

I grumbled under my breath but then I felt the pulse of my soul as I neared the front door again. So she snuck out, clever. I went outside and started towards the rest of the town and stopped when the pulsing got weaker as I went away from the igloo tunnel, an interesting place to hide. Ducking my head quickly, I noticed marks embedded in the wall and floor that was definitely Undyne, but where's ____? Surely she can't be dead, Undyne would have gloated about it and I wouldn't feel the pulsing. It was pretty strong in one area but I couldn't see her unless....oh how careless of me, I didn't even bother to look up!

And there she was, shivering and asleep, huddled against my scarf like it was her lifeline, but how the hell did she get up there?! Maybe it was those blasters Undyne mentioned but it wasn't mine and Sans looked too busy to actually have done them between now and when I left. No matter, I will just have to climb, nothing outsmarts the Terrible Papyrus, not even ice! With that, I started climbing, puncturing the ice walls with my clawed phalanges and pushing myself up.

As soon as I could get onto the ledge, I picked her up bridal style and jumped down, landing gracefully with no problems. The pulsing got stronger and I purred at the sensation before blushing and stopping the obnoxious sound. I looked down to see her still sleeping, good, that would have been an embarrassing moment. Now, might as well bring her to the lab, otherwise more trouble will come around and I got to be around her when it happens.

Sans' POV:

I was tinkering with a few wires that went to the functionality of the drive before I heard loud banging. Ugh, she's here. I got up and dusted my shorts off with a frown, she always comes in with a bang no matter where it is. I sighed before getting into the mood and walking over with a nervous Alphys over to the elevator to see it coming down, fast. What the fuck! Suddenly we were flung away from the elevator shaft and I hit my head on the power core door.

Holding my head, I got up and saw lots of smoke and a fire on the side, along with an angry fish lady, Undyne. She was decked out in full royal guard armor, including the helmet, adding to her intimidating figure as she summoned a red spear. "WHERE IS IT!?" she hollered while stomping right in, causing Alphys to shift away nervously. I laughed darkly "If you had listened to Paps, you woulda known it is here on orders of Asgore" she didn't seem to be listening and I grew nervous as she gave out a battle cry and threw her spear at me. I dodged and grew exasperated, she is seriously underestimating me just cause of the boss. "I asked. Where. Is. The. Soul!!" I growled in annoyance.

"Your just as bad as said soul, just as annoying!" I gave her my bored look and she didn't take that very well. She summoned over 40 spears and I widened my eyesockets wide OH SHIT! I scrambled away toward the machine and she chased after me, calling me a coward. What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?! I teleported behind her before reaching the machine rooms door and fired a Gaster Blaster at her, which actually melted her back armor and singed her hair slightly as she stumbled and fell. Well, time to run again until boss gets here. Alphys kept following me and I found that unusual, until she showed me a smile and the soul in her hands. Oh my fucking god, she snatched it right out from under me. "Let's get this over with" and she didn't stutter! We ran and avoided the spears before I teleported us back into the machine room, plopping down, exhausted. God fucking dammit Paps, where are ya?!

We suddenly heard more banging than what Undyne's spears could produce and an angry yell from the fish woman herself before it became quiet, eerily quiet. Suddenly me and Alphys jumped as the door slid open. I relaxed as I realized it was an angry Papyrus and....HE BROUGHT _____ WITH?! I nervously looked to Alphys to see her eyes widening and have a blush staining her cheeks. She must have seen the pulsing from Papyrus, I don;t blame her reaction really, she is a shipper. She literally ships people together, last time it was me and the boss but we shut her down quickly.

"Sans, your not doing your job, GET BACK TO IT!" he spat with an angry narrowing of his eyes. He can;t punish me with _____ in his arms fast asleep but I know that if I disobey right now, I will feel it later. I gulped and nodded as he went over to Alphys. "Get a bed ready, and try anything Alphys and I will ring your neck" I heard as I got to work on the wiring again, just need to make a few more adjustments before going to the power source and changing its energy output. This is going to be a long day.......

Undyne's POV:

Oh my god.....I am never facing Papyrus again! I felt my nerves go on end as I'm pinned to a wall by sharpened blue bones and Blasters are surrounding me, growling with a fierce light in their eyes, like they can;t wait for me to move so they could wipe me out. I really have to listen more often....it's probably why Alphys doesn't like me yet....I sighed and slumped to the ground, feeling my options becoming slimmer as the seconds pass by. Note to self: never try harming THAT human again.


	15. Chapter 15: Frisk And Chara

I woke up groggily to find myself no longer in that igloo, but on a metallic bed that smelled like it just got cleaned recently. I also noticed I no longer have Papyrus' scarf, which made me worry about where I am. "Hello....?" I heard a sharp click to the side and I swiveled my head nervously to the direction it resounded. There stood Papyrus, frown ever present on his face as he leaned against a wall "Your up, finally" he walked over and sat down next to my laid down form. He scanned me for a bit before sighing and giving me an annoyed expression "you humans sure know how to hide, don't you" it wasn't a question but a statement, causing me to laugh. Papyrus huffed and seemed to grow a red hue to his face as he folded his arms, looking away "WHAT IS SO FUNNY, HUMAN?" I stopped and shook me head before getting up.

"Nothing" I looked around more to notice blood spatters everywhere and weird looking objects around me. I shivered the sight and Papyrus noticed. He grumbled before he began petting my head "Nothing will happen here, Sans and Alphys are adjusting things to extract the determination from the soul" he said it nonchalantly like it was an everyday thing but the frown he kept on made me think he felt something from all of this. He looked down at me again, blush gone "now how did you learn to sneak past Undyne?" 

Undyne? Was it that armored woman with the long hair? "I....actually didn't, I was told by a goopy guy who gave me Gaster blasters" I got really excited and rambled on about the cute things and how they brought me up to the ledge with such impossible strength for being small, but then Papyrus shushed me with a look that could kill. "Are you saying....someone besides me and Sans can create a Blaster?!" before I could reply nervously, a sudden explosion sounded a bit far away and Papyrus looked up with an angry look toward the door. I jumped and slid off the bed and almost fell from how startled I became.

Papyrus got up and firmly grabbed my shoulder before going forward and pulling me behind him. "Stay behind me and keep your eyes alert" he sounded calm and it kept me feeling safe as I looked around cautiously. A few thuds sounded from in front of us as a ....dinosaur lady? Stumbled out of a doorway, hacking and coughing as smoke poured from it. Based from the now charcoal lab coat, this place must belong to her.

Papyrus growled "Alphys, WHAT is going on in there?!" Alphys jumped and looked to us with a nervous look, sweat dotting her brow. "S-S-Sans used t-t-the machine....I think it bl-blew up" as the two talked, my curiosity got the better of me and I looked inside, peering through the smoke to see not one but three silhouettes in there, as well as a fire. I tapped Papyrus' spine and he jolted before whirling around to growl before he noticed it was me as I squeaked. "What is it ___" I shakily pointed towards the doorway "there's....three people in there with a fire..." he looked through but looked to be having a problem seeing as he squinted. "I don't see them.....why would there be three? I'm pretty sure Undyne would only make it two" I looked at him in puzzlement, Undyne's here?

Alphys seemed to rush right in, repeating the word no over and over in a panic. Somehow she activated a few noisy fans inside the room and it filtered out the smoke. When it cleared, there were two kids and Sans staring at one another with stunned looks. The original human that stabbed me suddenly snapped out of it "YO DUMBASS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" she yelled. The other kid, who's eyes were closed and had a different colored sweater, brushed off their clothes and looked around in confusion. Sans just scratched his head "well, this doesn't make any amount of sense, I'm pretty sure I re-calibrated the machine right.....unless I forgot a pipe or cord..." Papyrus groaned as he saw the red eyed human "God dammit, it thought I got rid of you" she seemed pissed at that and went to tackle him, until I just decided to topple onto her, I guess that's one way of stopping someone, by laying on them! (BADUM TSS!). 

Papyrus eyed me oddly, same with Sans. Alphys walked over and I began to notice brownish spots underneath her lab coat on her feet "are you...alright?" she asked rather nicely which surprised me. Papyrus sputtered and Sans just stared as if this was something new. "D-did you just ask ___ if she was alright?!" Papyrus asked in disbelief.

Papyrus' POV:

This was new, Alphys would usually jump at the chance to have a dead human to experiment on. I eyed her suspiciously and noticed she was wringing her wrists, a usual sign of anxiety and a nervous habit she formed. She nodded "I....really only want the human beneath her...looks like Chara, the daughter of King Asgore and Queen Toriel" she didn't even stutter. I looked down in surprise to see the brat writhing under a rather smiling ____. "HU-____, WHY ARE YOU SMILING?! YOU HAVE A MURDERER UNDER YOU" I spat in exasperation, like, WHY the hell was she smiling?! She full on bursted out laughing, squishing this 'Chara' brat even further as she started cursing up a storm "HEY FATTY, LET ME GO ASSHAT!" at this I growled but ____ still didn't stop laughing. "oh my god, this reminds me of my childhood ahahahaha! My brothers did pfft- hehe this to me when I was your age!" now it dawned on me, she's laughing from a funny memory.

Chara stared at her in what I can only describe as a deadpanned look. After a few seconds she could only reply with a 'what?' which sent Sans laughing and me facepalming myself. The other human just smiled and walker over to Chara, poking her. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK FRISK, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" and still the child poked her with a silent laugh. So....how'd these two even show up? I looked to Sans with a silent question. "Uhh...don't look at me bro, I have nnnnooo idea" I sighed. The silent one, Frisk seemed like the nice type compared to Chara who is the annoying murderous brat. I watched the scene and felt a tingling in my bones and a sharper thrum in my soul, causing me to blush. "Let's just get home and inform Asgore about this new....development. I leave the brat Chara to you Alphys, don't get her killed" she nodded with a cynical giggle as ___ got off with a smile. Frisk nodded and walked up to Sans.

This kid must know a lot if they knew the mode of transport.....


	16. Chapter 16: Planning An Alternative

As soon as we got back to the skelebros house, he put Frisk in the shed and I asked to join Frisk but he refused. "And why can't I?" I asked, somewhat irritated. "Because I can't have you getting hurt just because I put you in there with the brat!" he spat with venom and I flinched. Seeing me afraid somewhat, he seemed to have softened and sighed, hands still folded against his armor as he looked down at me "fine, on one condition, Sans goes in with you..." he seemed to mumble something else but I couldn't quite hear it. I nodded excitedly and looked to Sans who seemed to have fallen asleep....standing. Papyrus growled and flicked his skull and he woke up, rubbing the spot "I'm up, I'm *sigh* up" "BROTHER, YOU ARE STAYING WITH ____ AS SHE VISITS THIS FRISK CHARACTER, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Sans shrugged like it was no big deal "got it boss...let's just hope this one doesn't bite..." he grumbles the last part and entered the shed.

I followed him and we saw Frisk looking around before they turned to us and smiled. I closed the door behind us and Frisk seems to hug Sans and he grumbled, hugging back "I have a feeling you two already know each other" Frisk nods. "____, meet Frisk, Frisk meet _____, now let's talk" I sat down in confusion And he looked at me with a serious frown. "Your something new throughout the resets, usually only me flower and the kid remember, when you came into the picture EVERYONE remembers" I didn't get it at all so I just watched as Frisk started interacting with him through ASL.

"Frisk, for the last time, me killing you last time shouldn't have affected this timeline" .....I feel completely uncomfortable, like I'm listening in on stuff I don't know, which was actually pretty accurate to say "can umm...I get a full explanation?" I asked. They just continue to argue and I slipped away unnoticed, not wanting to feel awkward. I went into the house and didn't see Papyrus anywhere, not even in his room. Where'd he go? I guess....all I can do is wait for him to come back. I sat down on his bed and waited, knowing he has to sleep sometime.

Papyrus' POV:

Why is my soul thrumming soo painfully? Ever since she woke up in the lab, I have this fierce feeling to protect and kill... This isn't good, not good at all, I'm becoming obsessed and possessive, I need to stop before things get out of hand! I called up Sans as I went to my post, needing time to think about this. He picked up immediately, which is rare for such a lazy bones brother. "What do ya need boss?" I grounded out my words and my scratches at where my soul would be in my ribcage, growling "I NEED YOUR HELP TO AVOID ____ or so help me....I won't let you live THROUGH the NEXT lifetime!!" it became silent on the other end as I reached the ruins door.

"Got it boss....anything else?" his tone was completely flat and I flinched, did I take that too far? But this intent to kill, this warm emotion, it's killing me to hold it back. "Sorry..." I hung up, berating myself for being even remotely soft. I hit the door with an enraged growl, she is just as important as my own life, God dammit!

Sans' POV: 

Huh....seems he can't control himself anymore, this should get interesting...Frisk was staring at me and I grumbled "what is it kid?" they signed out the words for me fast and I narrowed my eyes, watching 'why don't we have ____ go around making friends, it will make this whole endeavor much safer for her' huh, kids got a point, but it might be best if we watch her during that, some monsters are just plain freaky in their torture methods. "I'll ask the boss about it kiddo" I ruffle their hair and they shake with a silent laugh. I smiled and felt amused, this kid just never gives up which makes them good but also highly dangerous if used against us.

"So I guess we tell Paps about it, we just have to make sure ____ stays away from him for the time being because he's being a pussy" oh gods, I am so glad the bastard doesn't have telepathy or something, cause goddamn would he kill me. Frisk smiled and I rolled my eyelights, walking away and out the door to the ruins. Hope this is useful information for him....


	17. Chapter 17: A Solution But Delayed Plan

Papyrus' POV:

So what Sans is suggesting is that....we show all three humans and make Chara unrecognizable so Asgore will kill the nuisance....best to knock ____ out for this, she would instantly stop it and possibly sacrifice herself....I can't allow that to happen! "Alright Sans, I want you to get the annoyance, give them contacts, heck even add contacts, anything so we can present the brat to Asgore" Sans seems to chuckle with a glint in his eyesockets practically screaming revenge. "Got it boss, make sure to get the other two there" as if I would be as lazy as you Sans. He blinked out of existence and I walked across the bridge back towards Snowdin, setting a brisk pace and growling at all the monsters I pass. They all keep glaring, maybe.....I stopped growling at them and just gave a blank look which they seemed surprised at but still gave glares, just weaker. So that's something, most seem reluctant when not being threatened even a bit, and here I thought I needed to kill to keep them all from annoying me. As I got closer to the house, I was met with a stronger pulse in my soul, one that seemed to make me freeze in my tracks, driving me insane and trembling.

I can't let this distract me, I have to knock _____ out and drag the two away to Asgore quickly. I know my plan will go well especially if Alphys left the brat weakened, such easy prey and experience if ever I saw it, plus with that bitchy attitude, should be easy to tick Asgore off. I opened the door and looked down, feeling guilty that I was going to do this, but it must be done so I called out "____, I need you for a sec!" and just like that, she came out of my room, looking worried. "Papyrus?" she walked down and I silently walked over to meet her at the bottom, staying quiet and formulating a plan just in case my plan doesn't work and he decides to go for sleeping prey. I looked down at her and watched her shift nervously at my look as I wrapped an arm around her, making her blush. My eyesockets softened "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but....it will help immensely" she seemed confused and I used my other hand to knock her out by the back of the neck, her eyes widening before they closed and slumped into my hold.

I hold her close and feel my soul squeeze slightly but I push it back, carrying her bridal style out the door and to the shed, kicking it open with a growl. The kid looked up and I narrowed my eyesockets "get up kid, your coming with me to Asgore's" the kid only nodded and followed as I went out of Snowdin. If my plan succeeds, nothing will go wrong, I swear it upon my title as captain of the Royal Guard.

Sans' POV:

"HOLY FUCK AL! are you sure this is even human anymore?" I poke what remains of Chara, still breathing but barely, covered in bruises and cuts, hair black colored now. How did she even do this? pretty sure the capital used up all the old hair dyes and how this brat is still breathing is beyond me. Alphys is cackling madly as she puts down her knife and scissors, looking gleeful and I have to look away from that just to not look horrified at it. I picked Chara up, not caring if she becomes more broken and walk off "I'll be using this kid now if you don't mind Alphys" She only continued giggling and I sweat nervously as I walked out of the lab, teleporting straight to the castle, time to begin.

Author's POV:

a large figure continued to think about what he saw, everything turned black as soon as that soul broke and the container couldn't hold it, was it that powerful? He continued to pace, irritated at such an opponent that would likely cause trouble here in the underground. A creaking sound of a door opening slowly is heard and the armor clad goat monster looked up, red eyes glaring in the direction of the noise "Who dares disturb me now without a proper knock!" but nothing is there and he becomes confused, what could have been coming in?

Meanwhile, Papyrus had just entered Judgement Hall with both Frisk and ____ as Sans appears with Chara, eyesockets wide. Papyrus stops in the middle and glares in confusion "Sans.....I BELIEVE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT AT ASGORE'S!" he spat out with annoyance, red eyelight flaring to life. Sans looks down, the golden hall making his figure light up as he put on his neutral grin before looking back up but with a judgemental look that Papyrus just stares at. "Put the kid down Papyrus, you know my job" Papyrus flinches slightly and sweat goes down his skull before placing ____ down to the floor, backing off, knowing she has done no wrong. "Sans, you should know by now that she has done nothing, so why judge now of all times?!" Sans doesn't respond and his steps echo as he approaches ____ and Frisk, pulling out their souls and checking their stats. "____, ever the kind one, shown love but not received LOVE.....Frisk, has not loved but was given LOVE without consent, one goes and one stays" he puts the souls back and narrows his eyesockets. Papyrus perks up at this and looks down at your form before Frisk as they walked out of Judgement Hall. Papyrus' plan seems to have turned into motion as he walks over and picks her up.

"Sans....I am going out with the plan I formed, you know which one" Sans just nods and walks away to Asgore's throne room as Papyrus follows, taking out your soul and hiding it on the other side of his ribcage, concealing it with his own colored red-orange soul, soul pulsing fast and he has to stop to conceal any emotion on this as he feels a warm feeling surge through his bones before walking again. Time to begin.


	18. Chapter 18: The Barrier And Teaching Monsters Love

Papyrus' POV:

As we entered, I clutched onto ____ as she slept even in this mess. Judging by how Chara looks, the king won't know the difference between her and a rat, I chuckled at that before we presented ourselves to the throne room. King Asgore was pacing and looking annoyed but looked to us as we entered, laying his eyes on both Chara and ____. "You brought two humans and one looks half dead, excellent work you two" he laughs heartily and I grin, you rarely see him in such a mood. Sans grumbles slightly but I gave him a glare before seeing that his arms were shaking from the weight of the brat, well he can stay that way for a while. I set ____ down and bowed before King Asgore as is traditional of any and all royal guardsmen "I found our solution to that one irritation King, the soul wasn't just one but two" he looked surprised at this and thoughtful. He didn't seem to like the state Chara was in but easily found her good prey to kill, but I can't help but notice him staring at ____ guiltily.

Does he see her soul? The last purple soul to come through here hadn't even made it out of Waterfall and she was so nice to some of us who only wished to kill her, to be free and kill more. The only one who seemed to had cried was Asgore and that had pissed me off, making me think he was weak but, maybe now...I can understand it now just a little. Asgore approached us and I tense slightly, thinking he was going for ____, until he veered away with a smirk on his face. Damnit, he knows somethings up! He raised his weapon and it came down on the brat as she screamed, voice unintelligible from Alphys' experimentation. I enjoyed the screams the most and apparently so did Sans as I see his gleeful expression from the corner of my eyelights, but that may have to change later. The girl stopped screaming and lay limp, blood trailing down her body as the red trident came out of her and her soul came out. He brought out the container again around the blackened red soul before it could crack and be destroyed.

With this, we have all 7 souls, now all that is needed is to make sure ____ is prized to our cause in whichever way Asgore plans. "With this, we can be free....but I am not sure monster kind is ready, all we have ever known was the ruling Kill or Be Killed, tell me why I should even let our kind see the light of day, otherwise we will be massacred as we are now" ahh, this is where my smooth talking gets ______ out of being a target, I grinned up at King Asgore and he frowned slightly. "If I may my king, I found a perfect human for the task of kindness, she calls herself ____ sir and I believe she may change some of us" Sans seemed to be sweating. I would be too if I wasn't clever enough to hide my anxiety as his gaze goes over to _____. "And just how will an idiotic human do anything but get killed by monsters?" he growls out. I rose from my crouched position on one knee and saluted "I, The Terrible Papyrus, head of the Royal Guard can safely make sure this whelp doesn't die in this endeavor" saying whelp sounded wrong and made my soul twinge but I ignored it and continued "if she tries to go back on this, I will kill her myself" a lie, I couldn't ever kill her but Sans doesn't seem to get that it was a lie until I looked over with a glare, shutting off his shocked look and replacing it with a lazy grin. The king contemplated my words as he examined the black soul before nodding "see to it that you do, one wrong move and you behead her immediately captain" he huffed before trailing his gaze to me with a commanding gaze. "Yes my King" I said and he waved a hand, indicating that we were dismissed. 

I felt that pulsing again as my mind was no longer occupied and I picked ____ up, bowing before leaving, Sans trailing behind. "That coulda been better, eh boss?" for once I may have to agree but I wasn't about to say that "SHUT UP SANS!" I snapped slightly and he looked down, sweat going down his skull before I sighed and decided he needed a reward for shutting up during that. "I'll be making Lasagna tonight, your getting some as well" I huffed out, watching as his nervous look turned into delight before playing it off with a shrug. I felt heat crawl up my face as _____ shifted in my arms, that pulsing becoming worse than before. If this keeps up, I will become more distracted than useful, maybe I just need a few days away from her? Hmm, Sans is able to protect her if I offer a high enough reward, maybe to let down on him a bit would do the trick, just like how it was a long time ago.

I sigh heavily and Sans nudges me slightly "ya got your way boss, so what's the problem?" such a clueless brother I have but it doesn't matter "I....I will need time away from _____, do you think you could watch her for a few days? I'll even....." I grumble under my breath angrily and he laughs "come on boss, speak up, usually you tell me to" I growl and glare but he seemed to just grin at me cheekily, hands in pockets. "FINE, I'LL BE NICER IF YOU WATCH OVER HER MORE!" I spat out, infuriated I even had to say it. He looked shocked as I gave ____ to him, looking away quickly "Deal?"

I heard a shuffle but didn't turn to him but his dazed voice was all I needed to hear "deal, see you at home....bro" and with that I knew he disappeared. With this I can begin calming down and actually focusing. I walked through the core, intent on getting home slower so I can think.

Your POV:

I felt something hard rubbing against my side, it was itchy but definitely fabric, and why the heck does it smell like mustard? I didn't want to open my eyes but I may have to, to figure out where I am that is. I opened one and looked around to see....a small tornado? what had happened to get me ended up in here? I heard snoring down below the supposed bed and I leaned over to see a snoring Sans. Hmm, maybe Papyrus needed his bedroom for awhile and sent him to guard me so nothing like before happens? I tried thinking back but found it hard to, my neck was also sore at the back. Whatever it was, I'm sure everything's alright. Maybe I should go back to sleep, it looks dark outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT IN NEXT CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19: LOVE or love?

I noticed Papyrus has been avoiding me lately.....with the help of Sans. Whenever I came into the room, he would give a snappy excuse to get out and away from me. Sans thinks taking me to Grillby's will stop me from finding out what was wrong and it almost worked. The bartender there was nice. His name was Chillby and his brother is the owner of the bar, Grillby himself.

I wonder if I did something wrong to make him avoid me. Was it because I don't look good enough for him? Or perhaps I need to be as ruthless for him to acknowledge me....I hope it wasn't that, I can't kill to save my life. I fiddled with the grey t-shirt Sans let me borrow and tried focusing on Sans talking but it was getting harder and harder as my worry grew. "Kid, you look tired" understatement but I wasn't going to correct him, I sighed.

"why is Papyrus avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Do I not meet his standards?" at this point I was crying and gripping the shirt tightly in my fists. Sans panicked and sweat began to form "No no no no, your misunderstanding what is going on! Oh gods, I really needa learn not to make promises" he groaned, faceplanting on the bar counter, causing Chillby to flicker angrily before settling down. I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain. He shot his head up and gave me the most forced smile he could, sweat practically pouring off his skull, making him look like he was melting. "L-look kiddo, j-just go ask him y-yourself, cause fu** this, I'm out!" and suddenly he is gone in a flash of red. I stared then the spot he was in as I sniffled, holding back further tears.

Misunderstanding? As far as I could tell, Papyrus seems to hate me, I won't be getting any answers out of him for a long while. I smiled up at Chillby and gave him 60G for the food and drinks me and Sans ordered. "Thanks Chillby" he only nodded and I hopped off the stool. Before I got any further however, he spoke quietly, like a flickering of a bonfire. "Talk to Papyrus....like Sans said..." I looked back in surprise, how did he talk without a mouth? But then I saw the jagged white line before it closed completely and I was baffled. He snickered at my expression and waved me off.

I felt depressed suddenly as the cold nipped my face and hands, maybe he just needs time away, I have been taken care of by him too much, am I burdening him? I started walking in the opposite direction of home, heading towards the ruins. Monsters kept eyeing me and I became hyper aware of how fragile I must look, some even gave me greedy eyes and perverted looks. I sped through the town and out of Snowdin, worried for my safety, I am such a coward! I couldn't even face the monsters who I needed to befriend eventually. Suddenly I was whacked from behind by something blunt and I felt pain explode in my head before I blacked out.

Papyrus' POV:

Agh, this infernal need! It's making me lose my cool every time I'm near my human. The pulsing just gets more rapid around her and it sent heat through my system that had me wanting to take her then and there. Where is she anyway? Sans came back half an hour ago. I walked out of the house and towards Grillby's, maybe she just stayed longer to keep warm, a blizzard was beginning to form and skin is apparently very sensitive. I narrowed me eyesockets at the window to look inside but I didn't find ____, making my soul thrum with worry. As I got further away from Grillby's I felt the pulsing of my soul increase as I got closer to the inn, making me sigh in relief. Maybe our house was too far for her? 

I walked in and walked straight for the counter. The monster who replaced Ferra since her untimely (mental snicker) death, was non other than M.K. who was actually giving a nervous look and biting his bottom lip. "H-hi P-Papyrus, you n-need somethin?" he almost sounded fearful and I narrowed my eyesockets dangerously. "Where is my human, worm" I growled out, something wasn't right here and I'm going to find out what. Suddenly there was a high pitched cry of pain that I would have ignored if it didn't sound like my ____.

Suddenly anger overtook my soul and my eye flared a dangerous red, covering well past my eyesocket. My fangs grew considerably as I growled and M.K. shrunk back in fright, diving under the counter which I had kicked unconsciously. Those monsters will pay DEARLY! I didn't realize that I had summoned my usual jagged long red bone until I was stomping up the stairs, running as fast as I could. My growling increased at the whimpers and ragged breathes, what were they doing to her?!

I took the first door on the left and froze, feeling my soul go cold in sadness but also a darker feeling worse than hatred, worse than anything I have ever felt. I roared out in fury as the two monsters jumped, causing the knives to clutter to the ground and I lost all control, I lost my morals to try and stop killing. There in front of me was ____, tied up to the bed frame, clothing ripped and soaked in blood, rippling cuts on her arms legs and thighs. They were going straight for her throat before I intervened.

I threw my weapon and it impaled one, causing blood to spatter the wall as his friend, a mouse monster hissed at me and crouched down, preparing to leap into me. I felt the sadistic laugh come out darker than usual just as the mouse man was about to reach me, I thrust my left hand straight into him and he choked in pain. Ragged breathes came from my chest from the burning fury as I gave him a dark smile, bringing him closer as he struggled to live. "Pitiful, you didn't even last long, it's more than you deserve for this" and he turned to dust, leaving my arm to feel grainy.

The anger faded as I rushed over to my human in worry. She was still breathing, I have to consider that before jumping to conclusions. I allowed my magic to roam towards her body, closing the wounds that will surely leave scars. She looked up at me in sadness, tears staining her face from the pain. "Papyrus...." she choked out and I put a hand onto her cheek, getting rid of further tears. "Its alright, I am here, you are safe now" I said gently.

Your POV:

My rapid heartbeat slowly calmed down as the pain began to fade, but my head was fuzzy from the tears and my throat was sore from the screaming. Again Papyrus saved me even though I had a feeling he really hated me. But he was giving me such a soft and love filled look that I felt foolish for thinking it. The red light surrounding my body dissipated and left me in the dark, save for his red glowing eye that scanned me entirely. "Lets get you home to rest."

He picked me up bridal style and walked out, stepping on the piles of dust without a care. He took off his scarf once we reached downstairs and were seen by the small monster at the counter, wrapping it carefully around my form. I forgot...I was close to naked and that realization caused me to blush. 

(time skip to the house)

He gently set me down in his racecar bed and looked at me sternly, gloved hands on hips, one still dropping with blood and covered in dust. "Alright _____, spill it, why didn't you come straight home" at this point I felt shame. "I had thought you hated me, for being weak, for not being able to defend myself, for.....being a burden" I felt tears again that I thought I had used up by now. I didn't look up at him, ashamed at my thoughts but they still somewhat lingered.

I heard him sigh and a couple of seconds later, he had crawled on top of me and wrapped his arms around to my back. "You have no idea what you do to me ____, I never hated you, I just thought I would back off before I did something I would regret" wait, what? "Was that why you avoided me like the plague?" he stiffened and sighed before letting me go and sitting up onto my legs, he was blushing. "I...*ahem* My uhh....soul may have....wanted to nyeheh.....make you my mate" oh my gosh, he was stuttering on his words! "I had to stop myself because I thought you didn't want to" he frowned and looked to the side.

Is he kidding me? I have had a big crush on him since the time he kissed me! I brought myself upright and put my arms around his vertebrae that formed his neck and he tensed, staring at me with wide sockets, eyelights turning white. "You steal my first kiss and you still doubt me? I didn't even hit you which I would to anyone else, mind you" I tried sounding sassy but my face gave way into a small smile at what I was about to confess. He put his bony hands on my waist, glove-less. I blushed furiously at the look of adoration he gave me and I audibly gulped from nerves. "I....I love you Paps" I shut my eyes and took a deep breaths in as his hold on my waist tightened.

"____, my human, please open your eyes and look at me" I refused until he let out a growl, not frustrated, just a growl. I felt one of his hands slip up onto my chin, lifting it up, forcing me to look. In that instant, he brought me into a heated kiss that quickly turned deeper when I melted against him and he put the hand that was around my waist, to my back and behind the scarf, pushing me into him. He stopped to allow me to breathe and I felt heat rise through my body at the loving and needy look he gave me. "I love you too ___, my precious little princess" he purred. I shivered in pleasure as he pushed me slowly onto the bed, giving me a mischievous smile "You will feel how much I love you right now" he said before he bent down to my neck and licked it.

Wait....he has a tongue?! I shivered and squeaked and he brought his head back up, tongue still out. It was blood red in color just like the color from when he saved me, darker than his usually bright neon red magic. He chuckled huskily at my expression "like what what you see my princess?" I blushed and before I could think on it, I brought my head up and began sucking on his tongue suddenly. It tasted like cherries but that wasn't my favorite part, it was the moan he gave out suddenly as he wrapped it around mine.

 

SMUT Start:

That's when he apparently snapped and growled deeply, pushing me down, a string of saliva going down to my chest. He hovered over me and got busy with getting rid of his scarf around my neck. His gaze turned primal as soon as it fell into his grasp and I heard the thrumming from his soul intensify. He grabbed my wrists and yanked them behind me, tying the scarf around them and apparently making them stay above me as I squirmed, feeling nervous but turned on. He cupped my cheek and gave me a soft look "let me take the lead, I will make sure you enjoy it. If it becomes too much, you have my permission to hit me" with that he chuckled and trailed his hand down slowly towards my chest. I was gasping at the sensations, unable to reply as his other hand moved down to my panties, pressing a bony phalange against it.

Papyrus' POV:

I needed this badly but I also needed to go slow, just so she isn't uncomfortable with my actions. My soul was pulsing painfully, telling me to just take her right now. I will NOT resort to animalistic instinct so soon, I can hold it in, just for ____. I flared my eye up and pulled out her soul, the brightness was dimmed but it was melting rather quickly, meaning she was loving this. Her expression was enough to tell me this though, needy and clouded with want. She moaned softly as I rubbed her clothes entrance and I felt a shiver of delight pass through my soul, I was doing this to her, me and me alone.

My thoughts were becoming clouded but I reeled it in with a gasping breath, drool going down my face. She squirmed as if she wanted free but whined when she couldn't get what she wanted, making me chuckle. "Now now, patience is a very good skill, especially when I make you squirm" I cooed , rubbing her entrance before ripping off the clothing obscuring my view, inserting a finger which she screamed in pure pleasure, causing me to become more heated and her soul to drip faster. I grinned as I looked at her to see her breathing heavily and moaning. Guess now a time for the big surprise and shocker, I chuckled evilly. I brought her soul to my mouth and she gasped "Wh-whaat are y-you doiiii-AAHHHAAH!" I didn't let her finish her sentence as I licked it and the joyous sounds of her loud moaning and gasping almost made me lose control as I added another finger to her entrance. It tasted like white chocolate, and I drooled.

She was shuddering in delight and panting, rubbing her thighs against my fingers to get her to release but I wouldn't allow it, I scissored her and bent down to lick at her neck, diverting her attention. I hummed into her neck and it drove her insane. "P-Pappy, I...I need more!" that's when I felt my soul come out on its own and the light it emitted lit up the room like a red lightbulb. I bit into her neck and she moaned in both pain and ecstasy. She bucked into me and hit my soul and I let out a breathy moan in return, slowly taking my fingers out and back in with a growl. "Keep teasing me and I might lose control" but that seemed to be what she wanted as I shakily backed away from her neck. This time, her expression was lust filled and her soul was more bright than before, pulsing like my own.

Your POV:

I need more, I need to feel more of him! I moaned as he pinched my soul between two fingers, running them across the surface, still with those damned fingers in me. His soul was very bright and I just wanted to touch it but he was still keeping my wrists tied! I am so close now but he had slipped his fingers out and I felt empty, causing me to whimper. "Don't worry, you'll be getting something....hmm....better" I looked him in the eyelights and he brought his fingers covered in my slick to his teeth before starting to lick them clean, making me squeak in embarrassment and he laughed, causing vibrations on the bed. 

I whimpered even further and he stopped, pulling his soul toward my face and mine to his "how about we help each other then, my little princess" he said with a purr. Finally I can do something and I popped his soul into my mouth instead, causing him to jerk back and hiss out a very loud moan, it tasted like cherry and raspberry together and I rather like it. He growled and tried to not rip apart his own blankets as he panted from the pleasure and I smirked before he suddenly took off his belt and slowly, his pants as well. What popped up instantly made my mouth open wide in surprise and shock, allowing his soul to get free.

It was a long glowing red member that looked see through. I audibly shook with nerves and gulped, him cackling mischievously. "Getting scared already Princess? I'm just doing as you asked so clearly with your body" he says huskily, rubbing the long shaft. I blushed hard and looked to the side, still feeling the need but unwilling to face it. "____~ why don't you have a taste?" I snapped my head back towards him just as he brought it to my face, stroking my hair softly. He grabbed a hold of my soul again and brought it to his teeth, looking down at me and waiting with a lustful look.

I calmed myself and licked the head. It twitched and I flinched before getting brave enough to put it in my mouth. He groaned in satisfaction and licked my soul as I bobbed it in and out and I moaned at the sensation from my soul. "Y-Your doing very we-well princess~" his sharp clawed hands lightly scratched against the surface and I felt like a tingling wave was going through my body, causing me to gasp and accidentally nip his member, causing him to moan. He thrust his hips slightly before sliding out and positioning himself so it was at my entrance and I looked down in fear. 

"Don't worry, I will go slow, just for you" he said softly and I felt my fear melt away as I nodded. If I was going to lose...it, it might as well be Papyrus. I felt the head of his member slide in and I whimpered from the discomfort before he went slower and leaning down to kiss me, keeping me somewhat distracted from the discomfort. He was so long but fit so well in me, I could feel his member around my walls, hyper aware of how deep it was going as it pierced through, causing me to internally scream but crying as I grip onto his back tightly, shaking. "Shh, it's alright, it will hurt yes but I'll make you feel better" he said in a soothing whisper. It took awhile since he was still moving but the pain eventually turned into tingling pleasure, causing me to relax and moan slightly. Blood was going down my legs but I could feel his patience begin to wane as he went a bit faster and looked frustrated. My eyes closed as he suddenly started pounding into me and I screamed. It was too much, I feel like I am seeing stars cover my vision. 

"So tight and warm, just like you are ____" he moaned out into my ear, thrusting even harder. I could hear and feel the skin on bone contact from his hips going against mine as my mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure, throat closing up from how intense this is. When I felt him go sloppy and fast I couldn't take anymore of it and began seeing black slightly in my vision. "It's almost over my precious ____, cum for me" he bit my neck and I went over the edge and felt myself twitches and moaning out his name. My body arches into his and he held me tightly as I felt something go into me. "_____!" he moans out, his fangs still inside me and it was borderline on painful and pleasurable as he slid in and out to ride out our orgasms. My head felt fuzzy and the pleasure was still going through my body but as a pleasant numbness as he pulled out and let go of my neck.

SMUT End:

My vision came back to me as he licked my neck on the puncture marks, I felt tired but that was amazing, it felt so good that I almost blacked out. He leaned his hands up and untied my wrists, whispering sweet words in my ear all the while. Once they were free, I wrapped my arms around his ribcage and didn't let go. "_____, now no one can touch you, I'll be here for you more than I have recently, I am-" he seemed to choke a bit, was he....apologizing? "I am......sorry" he leaned back and looked into my eyes with a saddened but tired look. Seems we are both tired but I just smiled, remembering what just happened with a pleasant shiver. "Papyrus, your forgiven, now let's sleep" I kissed him and he seemed to sag with relief as he hugged me back, shifting so he was around me rather than on top. "I will make sure no one hurts you, I swear on more than just my soul but my title" he is giving so much to protect me, I shouldn't have been reckless and running off. I felt a warm feeling in my chest and I turned so I was facing his ribcage as it rose and fell, seeing his soul floating there and thrumming like a heartbeat. I fell asleep to this and felt him hug me tighter before everything turned black pleasantly.

Papyrus' POV:

I held her close, sudden protectiveness and warmth overlaying any other emotion I could ever have. I felt happy, I marked her and she is mine, and mine to protect. Tomorrow she is going to be sore, I will have to prepare Golden Herb Tea, meant to sooth sores like this. I saw Sans peek into my room before quickly grinning and closing my door, causing me to growl. I'll deal with him later, for now....I just want to rest so I can get up early to get the tea and make it.


	20. Chapter 20: A Shower And Kiss

Waking up to sore legs and a throbbing neck wasn't how I thought I would begin a day. What is worse, is that there is yelling downstairs that can only be described as Sans and Papyrus arguing heavily on a subject. Whatever that subject was, it must be big for them to be screaming out their words for all to hear. "SANS YOU LAZY BONES, I TOLD YOU BEFORE TO WATCH OVER THE BRAT AND NOW THEIR GONE! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU LEFT ______ ALONE TO BE HURT AND ALMOST KILLED!" Papyrus sounded furious, beyond the pissed off point and I huddled against the sheets, I always hated when people yelled, it made me jump and want to hide. "Well boss, if you just looked after your woman more and not focus on your idiotic pride, MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS" Sans' voice goes higher in volume at the end and I squeak in surprise, hiding further under the blankets. Apparently, they both heard me and had stopped, the house going eerily silent before I hear loud footsteps coming up. Sounds like Papyrus, is he still angry?

I opened my eyes as I hear the door open, expecting to see a pissed off Papyrus but when he comes in, I'm surprised to see it is gentle and soft. He looked rather relieved to see me up and walked over slowly "I'm glad your awake dear, how are you feeling?" how was I feeling? Well first of all I was sore as all heck, second I feel like hiding from all the yelling and third, I was wondering why everything down below felt so sticky and gross. "I'm fine Papyrus, just need a bath I think" I definitely needed one when I saw under the sheets, blushing fiercely as I remember last night. Papyrus flushed that red color across his skull before he pulled me up bridal style, which I didn't expect. I squirmed a bit but stopped when he gave me a stern glare before he marched out of the room and into the bathroom nearby. Before we went in, I could see Sans do a spit-take of mustard as he gawked at us, me being naked and dirty as all heck and Papyrus being silent and careful of me.

He set me down on the counter next to the sink and went instantly to the shower and turned it on. I fidget a bit as I have a question in my mind but too nervous to actually say it. He turned around, probably from my staring and narrowed his eyesockets "what is it that you want, speak up _____" he said. I mentally giggle at this and smile, seeing him blush again "I umm, I was just wondering what was wrong. You and Sans seemed to be in an argument" I wanted to hear it from him since it would seem I might have gotten half of the screaming and yelling. He groaned and facepalms before he lowers his hand and picks me up and places me under the hot water and when I mean hot, I mean boiling! I yelp and shy away from the water as he raises a brow bone in curiosity before feeling the water. I watched as he flinched away from it in surprise and begin spewing out curse words as he changed the temperature. A couple beats of silence before I couldn't help but laugh, one that was rewarded with a glare that would look deadly if he wasn't still cradling his hand and twitching a small smile.

I stop laughing and reach a hand for his before bringing it to my lips and kissing it lightly. I heard a sort of choked growl but I didn't mind it, he was hurt and what better way to distract someone from pain than to kiss it away? My mom always did to and it always worked, so why not now? What you failed to notice however was the orangish red glow coming from him.

Papyrus' POV:

I tried not to feel that urge to kiss her, she was dirty and our objective was to clean her, n-not this. She brought my hand up to her cheek and I suppressed the desire to take her again, slipping my other hand towards the soap and began to lather her body up, examining every part of her body as I went along, which wasn't helping me. I watched as her eyes went to my ribcage and seemed to be staring curiously but I ignored that as I got to her stomach. She shivered and I grinned slightly but made it look like nothing. Next thing I know however, she has her hands up my armor and right onto my soul, causing me to stop and my eyesockets to widen. "Whatever is glowing is making me curious" was all she said until she brought it out and stared with an expression of warmth and kindness that made it glow even more and I couldn't resist but to put the soap away and hug her close, not caring if how wet she is since my armor is already soaked. 

I heard her squeak and lightly squeeze my soul. I shudder and blush heavily, feeling the warmth of her actions going throughout my bones and my soul thrummed in her hands. She doesn't even realize what she is doing to me and I felt her let go of my soul and hug me back. The water was beginning to get cold so I turned it off and began drying her hair and body, admiring her form as she smiled up at me. "Hey Papyrus? Do you think anyone in Snowdin will come to like me?" I contemplated her question. She had managed to steal my heart already but I'm more level headed than most of those idiots who kill each other savagely over such small disputes that the victor usually forgets about later on. But then again, there is that other kid, Frisk was it? Maybe I can come up with something so it won't become too tedious and more safe for the both of us. 

I put all my confidence into my voice as I reply "I believe you can do anything if you just try" she looks so happy and I kiss her forehead lightly, chuckling internally at her smile, her eyes lighting up is the best part of today I have decided. "We can begin making you acquainted once your dressed and I'm not soaked" I joked on the last part teasingly and she gives a sorrynotsorry look of innocence. I shake my head in amusement, what has this human done to me.


	21. Chapter 21: Protective Papyrus

It's been an hour after the shower and I decided to go out for a bit, Papyrus following. He ordered Sans to find Frisk before we left the house and I didn't have any time to say see you before he was gone. I sighed but continued out with Papyrus who wraps his arm around your waist almost....protectively. Just the thought that he wants to protect me makes me smiles and continue in a cheerful mood. At least now I have someone with me so I don't get hurt....the memory of what happened dampens my mood until I felt something on my head and I look up to see him pull his skull away "no one will hurt you ____, if they try, the terrible Papyrus will deal with them personally!" he looks soo confident but I don't want anyone to die. I remember the time I was locked in the shed, seeing that wolf and bunny monster and I don't want a repeat of that.

I smile up at him "I'll be fine Papyrus, I know you can protect me but please don't hurt anyone too badly, please?" I watched as a blush appeared on his skull but also a hesitant expression before giving in "UGH FINE, ON MY HONOR I WON'T KILL ANYONE....yet" I didn't quite hear what he said at the end but let it go and hug him. He sighs and hugs me back before pulling me away and letting me walk again. I looked around Snowdin from where I was and noticed everyone was glaring at me with hatred and disgust, but that's just how everyone survived down here, isn't it? Maybe I can change that, you don't have to kill each other since getting along is much more fun. I walked up to a eat looking monster with a long scarf and opened my mouth to speak, that is, before she cut me off "do you want to die bitch? Go get killed somewhere else!" she snapped, obviously annoyed and glaring holes through me.

I give a friendly smile still but she seemed to be looking at me as if in terror but then I realized she was looking behind me as I heard footsteps in the snow. Turning around, I see Papyrus but he was giving a neutral expression so I don't understand what she is afraid of, he locked his gaze on me before letting a small smile form. I turned back to the the mouse monster and she was giving me an obviously forced grin and I couldn't help but want to ease that up. I offered them a kind smile and help out a hand that they obviously wanted away from. "My names _____, what's yours? I thought I could possibly make some new friends" I told her, not backing down, if she wants to back away, I'll let her. She seemed shocked and shifting in place before slowly outreaching her hand, her expression telling me she was curious. When she reached my hand I grasped it carefully before shaking it and letting go "i-It's Felicity" she squeaked out. I felt a warmth in my heart at this, maybe me and her can be friends? "It's so nice to meet you Felicity, I hope we can be friends!"

She nods and walks away quickly. Did Papyruses presence really scare her that badly? I sigh and begin to walk away until I feel something hit me fast. I fell to the snowy ground with a yelp, shivering at the cold meeting my head. I looked down to meet a yellow blob with spikes? "____, are you alright?" Papyrus asked with a hint of worry besides his usual gruffness and I nod. The blob actually happened to be a head as it righted itself and seemed to become dizzy. This monster literally had no arms but was wearing a black and red striped sweatshirt that covered most of its body. I didn't sit up until it got off me and glared "watch it you idiot! Don't just stand where your unwanted" he growled out. Well that was a little harsh but I just get up and I felt a shiver go up my spine, feeling something cold and unwelcoming behind me. I whip around but I just see Papyrus and he locks eyes with me before looking away and to the kid that bumped into me. "Didn't your parents ever teach respect brat?! You just ran into the wrong person" he coldly states and I felt a shiver of fear before putting it to the back of my mind, knowing Papyrus promised not to hurt anyone.

I smiled at the kid before me and I saw pride as he gazed up at Papyrus but also a hint of rebellion I would normally see in a teen who talks back to their parents "aren't you the Captain of the Royal Guard? That is cool but also lame at the same time!" he laughs and I heard Papyrus grinding his teeth. I step in between them completely and give a stern gaze as he glares with a toothy pointed evil smile. "Can't we all get along? And that was oddly nice but also mean, can't you both apologize and be friends?" the kid was looking at me like I grew three heads before it quickly turned to disgust and I flinched slightly, still not used to it. "PAH! You think I would be nice in a world where it's kill or be killed? You got a few screws loose lady!" he seemed to be trying to provoke me but I only give a playful glare before sassily replying "oh? And who is the one thinking he can headbutt whoever he wants? As far as I can tell you got a screw loose yourself" he stopped laughing and attempted to glare at me but his frown was twitching upward into a smile as ran into me, attempting to make me fall again but I moved to the side. I watched him fall as Papyrus seemed to hold in a laugh, amused at his attempts. He looks to the side from the ground and gives a 'not bad' look before getting up "I'll deal with you later, I want to watch some fighting!" he rushes off and I giggle, having fun already despite the introductions.

"Come on Papyrus, let's go meet everyone else!" I said with a cheerful tone, happy to make some smile.

Papyrus' POV:

This girl is becoming even more charming and is already above my usual standards. I follow her with a thrum in my soul. The pulsing had stopped to be replaced with a thrum that just felt so nice and warm, this must be what love feels like. I love this girl more than anything now. But I do wonder what is taking Sans such a long time to get back here.


	22. Chapter 22: Soul Aspect Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Sanses POV for this chapter.

Hanging around this kid is like walking into a flirtatious world and that isn't even the half of it. So far Frisk has made half of Waterfall blush and when I got there, they were doing a flexing match with Aaron, the most idiotic of all the monsters I have ever talked to. I don't even want to know how the kid flirts perfectly with these idiots, I just have to grab them and go right? But then again, I'm too lazy to do that and besides, Frisk is doing ______'s job for her so there really is no need. If we can just make this process go faster then we won't have to worry too much about a war up on the surface, I've seen what that's been like in previous timelines. Ah man were those the worst, and it would usually be us who start it and over a simple thing as knocking into a human and beating the crap out of them.

Frisk seems to be done with Aaron and walks onward, should I report to Papyrus or stay here and watch their progress? Well since I'm soo lazy, I guess I'm reporting in now, with that, I take a shortcut, watching everything melt before me before reappearing at the house doorsteps. Now from here, I believe they would head deeper into Snowdin to make 'friends' heh, that is a funny word to use in this place with its kill or be killed rule. I trudged through the snow lazily, picking at my teeth as a few monsters seem to be rather.....calm? If that is a word I could use to describe it then ya, pretty calm if not for the angry stares every now and then, guess they still can't stand my punning ass. I find them slowly making their way to Grillbys, chatting away and I noticed how much fun Papyrus was having, heh maybe with a bit more time, I could find myself a girlfriend, ya never know. Maybe there is a hot monster or human just waiting for someone to swoop them off their feet. I laughed at this and some of the monsters shot me confused but mad looks but I ignored them, like I always do.

______ noticed me when I began tampering off to a small chuckle and she waved with a small smile. I waved back lazily as I noticed Papyrus staring me down but not with anger, rather it was....calm and soft. I was about to speak when I stopped, seeing the green glow instead of purple coming from her, she changed aspects! "SANS, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Papyruses words reeled me in from my thoughts and back to the present, they were now standing a few feet from me. I took a step back "oh uhh- y-you know, just was umm watching that kid Frisk, th-their actually doing pretty good in Waterfall" great Sans, you dingus, your stuttering and becoming nervous. I've never heard of a soul changing its aspect at this age. _____ seemed confused at my stuttering before nudging my bro "hey Papyrus? Do you think me you and Sans can go eat at Grillbys? Maybe chat and catch up a bit" this girl is being way too nice for this kind of place.

Papyrus didn't hesitate even though he looked dumbfounded at the idea, "alright, but just for a while. We still need to keep going if we are to get anyone around here to be nice" of course it would make him dumbfounded. I was practically more like a pet before she showed up and it was best just to call Papyrus 'boss'. I'm not even sure what to make of this new timeline development, this smiling girl who just so happens to be a anomaly. She grabbed at Papyruses hand and I watched his shocked face as she yanked him over to Grillbys which had me smirking. He gave me a glare but it seemed less threatening than previous ones as I followed the two. Going into the 'hot' bar, I'm instantly seeing _____ try making conversation with Grillby who looks annoyed but doesn't say anything, not with Papyrus staring him down with a glowing red eyelight. I grinned widely, feeling my soul warm, it's like he is slowly becoming the old Paps from our childhood. Where he would call me bastard and I'd call him a little shit, now look at him, protective of something besides me.

I got called over by ____ and could see Grillby grinning rather creepily, fuck this means bad news! I walk over nervously before she puts her hands on her waist and gave me a stern look "Sans, why don't you ever pay your tab? Grillby says you have a big one" big, hah! I chuckle and it seems to make both Papyrus and Grillby glare. "Tibia honest, I am beginning to suspect Grillby has a bone to pick with me" everyone but _____ groaned in annoyance and I had to dodge a knife from Doggo who looked ready to combust. The girl just continued to laugh whole heartedly as I grumbled, watching Grillby dig the knife out of the wall. "Damn it Doggo, that had better not happen again or your out of my establishment!" he spat out, voice tinged with venom. When Grillby has to fix his things, he replaces every part of it, even the walls. I suppressed a laugh and was hit over the back of the head by a familiar bony hand, lurching me forward a bit in surprise.

I rubbed my skull and sent him a small glare which he just grinned at, amused at my anger, the sadistic prick. "Are you okay Sans?" ____ asked and I grumbled before stalking off, hearing their words to each other as I left Grillbys.

"Papyrus, you didn't have to be so harsh" she spoke with a soft tone.

"He was just about laughing at Grillby and he glares at me?! He deserved it" ouch Paps. But I didn't hear the rest as I teleported to Hotland, now seeing Frisk walking in but they waved before leaving. This kid sure is quick and sometimes it scares me, cause the other few timelines they were quick because they killed everyone with ease and with barely any emotions but that was just Chara I know but I can't get it outta my head. To think that a single problem in the timeline could cause all of this, I'm rather surprised. Next thing ya know, Gaster will appear out of nowhere and start doing the chicken dance. I burst out laughing at the thought and began imagining it. Oh I crack myself up sometimes. I guess I'll find amusement by watching how this timeline plays out before the next reset.


	23. Chapter 23: Royal Guards New Job

It has been a full week, I don't even know why I was trying to converse with some of these guys when they clearly hate me. Though, a couple seem to have lessened since that. Right now, I am just snuggled up to Papyrus, apparently Mettaton has a special show going on that everyone seems to be talking about rather fervently if not boredly but I have noticed how each time one of them spoke, they would look to Papyrus suspiciously. When the show comes up, it shows a different looking Mettaton than that time he killed me...I tried biting back the fear and anxiety I feel from that as he begins an introduction, saying a special announcement by Asgore has come in. "My beauties, I want to start by saying that we have two special humans in the underground and surely must have seen one. They are here for a reason. You see" he begins walking across his stage now, looking like he owns everything, which he probably does "one of them just happened to have ruined my old body but no need to fear! This one is new and improved" he says it so gleefully, and yet I don't know what he means, I didn't harm him, he harmed ME.

Papyrus growls from beside me, holding me closer to him and I looked up to see anger clearly coursing through him "that lying prick thinks he can get out of justice so easily?" his voice was cold and venomous and I would have shrunk away if I didn't know it wasn't directed at me. I wrapped my arms around his clothed ribcage and he relaxed, turning to look at me as his red eyelight went away. He placed a small kiss onto the top of my head and I felt heat rush right to my face. "Sorry you had to see that, anger clearly is clouding my senses" he says it softly and I smile. "Your not the only one who is having a difficult time keeping emotions down Papyrus, your just better at it than me" he seemed to swell at that and did his special laugh "of course ____, I AM the Great and Terrible Papyrus, I can train you to get better, maybe not as good as I am though" oh gosh that was actually pretty cute! I let out a quiet giggle but he didn't notice as I snuggles further against his ribcage, looking to the tv in front of us.

"In other news, I have heard from King Asgore himself that the barrier will be broken shortly. His specific words were that we are ready. Oh I cannot wait to show off my skills above ground folks!" and with that, he pranced off the stage and the screen went blank. We both stared at the tv before looking to each other and I could see my emotions reflected in his features, overwhelming excitement, though his was more controlled. "This means everyone can see the surface!" I mentally squealed and brought him into a tighter hug and that's when I could feel a thrumming sensation go through him. He hugs me back and I looked up to see him blushing again and looking to the side. He may have harmed me before but this is just adorable no matter how you look at it. I have a feeling I still have the scars on my face from way back when we met but scars have stories and I say this one has a pretty good one. I lifted a hand up to his cheekbone and I could see the blush get brighter before he leaned into my hand "why must humans be soft damnit" he mumbles softly and I could only giggle.

After awhile, I knew he had to get up and I slipped off the couch "I believe we aren't meant to turn into lazybones like Sans, come on Papyrus, your the captain and I know there is things you gotta do" he seemed annoyed to be compared to his brother but it seemed more of a mock annoyance than real. He got up and gave me a look of mock surprise "I WILL NEVER STOOP THAT LOW MY HUMAN! THAT BAG OF BONES CAN'T EVEN DO THE THINGS I CAN" and with that he began walking towards the door. "I will leave the care of the house to you ____" he says this softly that I barely heard him but he opened the door, got out and slammed it shut. A sort of yelping sound came from the kitchen and I froze. From what I know, that might be Annoying Dog coming to steal bones from the stock Papyrus has stored up. Walking in slowly and carefully, I leaned my head over the doorway to see the Pomeranian I heard so much about, biting down on bones that clearly fell out from under the sink. Should I leave the dog there? But Papyrus trusted me to watch the house and clearly, I am doing a bad job when I'm debating a simple question. 

As soon as I took one step him however, it had started running past me at top speeds, the only thing I could see was a white blurt and I yelped as I fell on my butt. I didn't even hear the door open nor close and I had to blink in clear confusion as the dog was no longer in sight. A door opened upstairs and I could hear Sans snickering, likely mocking me for getting caught off guard so easily. I whipped my head up to give him what for but he slid his door shut quickly, howls of cruel laughter on the other end. That skeleton will never change unlike Papyrus, Sans will just about pun your butt off and laugh when you get in pain. I get up and rub my sore bottom before looking at the mess the dog created, I guess now I should try cleaning this all up before Papyrus gets home, no one likes coming back to a dirty house after all.

(timeskip brought to you by a sleepy Temmie)

Papyrus' POV:

For seven hours straight I had to order the royal guardsmen under my command to specifically help every monster with the packing process, though Undyne did require some 'persuasion' I managed to get her to go to Hotland and Help Alphys pack. I just can't seem to stay patient and a weird garbled voice keeps telling me to continue the packing and it is starting to annoy me immensely. Just when I was getting to the breaking point with this voice, I was snapped out of it by Doggo as he set down the box for Eclaire the bunnies home "snap out of it Papyrus before someone stabs ya in the back" he barked out and I growled at him and he only growled back before his frown turned into a grin and he barked out laughter. "JUST GET TO WORK YOU USELESS MUTT" though it seems he took my name calling as nothing at all and continued packing the house. I just want to get back to ____ and go to sleep with her in my arms. Once we were done there we bid Eclaire our good bye and I ordered Doggo to help Guard 02 with Grillbys bar as I set out for home, I need to at least check on her.

Opening the door, I am met with the sound of sweeping and scrubbing as well as the smell of cleaning solution. Was Sans finally cleaning for once? I was in shock until I got further towards the kitchen and I couldn't help the awe at how clean the place is, even more so than when I left it. Everything had a shine to it and looked absolutely brand new and in the middle, was ____, scrubbing away at a mustard stain I couldn't ever get out. "____?" I spoke her name softly and I couldn't help but to be amazed. She looked up at the mention of her name and she smiled wide, causing my soul to thrum delightfully as she got up "hey Papyrus! I just decided to clean up befo-" I didn't give her time to finish as I wrapped her in a hug and she let loose a small squeak that was honestly cute. "Thank you ___..." I really was speechless, especially since she did this all for me when I came back. She let out a small no problem and I scooped her up into my arms. "Wh-what? Where a-are you going with m-me Papyrus?" I didn't respond, she needs a break as much as myself for today as I walked up the stairs, using my magic to open the door to my room.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day, for everyone.


	24. Chapter 24: Packing Up and Down The Road

Waking up, I felt comfortable warmth and hot steady breath against my neck, causing me to lightly blush. Oh yeah, Papyrus had forced me to sleep and from what I can tell, positioned me to where he was spooning me, causing me to blush even more and smile. He looks alot more peaceful when he is asleep until he opened his eyesockets and smirked "finding something you like?" he teased and I squeak at being caught, turning my head to look elsewhere, at his ribcage where his soul floated gently. He let out a chuckle and held me closer, my heart hammering from how close we are now. "Look all you want princess, but we must get up soon after" he replied softly and I really wanted to stay like this. "Why do we have to get up so early Pappy?" I groaned out. He made a rumbling sound in his ribcage and I saw his soul glow a bit brighter "because today is the day we move to the surface, Asgore had found out about Frisk and is using them for negotiations. From what I hear, Toriel is also there" Toriel....huh, now that I think about it, I know next to nothing about Toriel.  
I sit up and he follows, "what is Toriel like Papyrus?" he wraps his arms around my waist, humming in thought. I always notice his eyesockets narrow during this and I found it cute but I wouldn't say that to him, would hurt his feelings a bit. "Currently, I don't have much information either but apparently Sans referred to her as the woman behind the door which I am assuming leads to the ruins" as soon as spoke that he looked like he realized something and became slightly angry. I nuzzled my head against his ribcage and he visibly relaxed but I could see the gears turning in his head. "I'll deal with Sans later but we now have to get up, well, more like I do. The terrifying Papyrus will allow his princess to sleep a little longer" when he said this, I felt warmth and tingles go through my chest, feeling myself softly smiling. He smiles back and places a skele-kiss on my cheek before sliding me off and getting up. I watched him go out the door and begin packing. This month has certainly....been interesting but I still got by because of Papyrus, I owe him my life though when we first met, I guess it wasn't all nice and cuddles as it was now.  
I huddle a bit into bed and noticed a faint little scratch of bone and curiosity ran through me as I took the sheets off the bed. There, huddled together, we're the two blasters that Gaster had lent me and I couldn't help the small squeal of delight at seeing them again as they made a chirp noise like little birds. I crawled back onto the bed and hugged them and they seemed rather delighted to see me. "meht fo erac ekat" I heard the words in my head and smiled "I'll take care of them Gaster" I whispered out and they went onto the ground to play bite with each other. How am I gonna tell Papyrus and Sans all of this? How do I explain the sudden blasters and about Gaster himself? I racked my brain for an idea but I couldn't come up with one unless I were to lie and I think Sans would probably notice and maybe even Papyrus as well. Guess it's the truth then, cause I can't lie to save my butt.  
"____! TIME TO COME BACK DOWN, EVERYTHING IS READY DOWN HERE AND I NEED THE ROOM NEXT!" I slid off the bed and made my way to the door, only to be greeted by Sans' void filled eyes and strained smile. "Kid, where did you get the blasters" he asked in a venomous voice and I couldn't help but defend them "Gaster said I could take care of them so leave them alone" he twitched slightly and I saw white eyelights where there was previously nothing. He suddenly let loose a loud laugh that sounded positively villainous if not for the fact that I knew him a little more than that, knowing it was his natural laugh. "Wow kid, you got spunky and protective all of a sudden. Welp, it was a 'blast'er but I gotta get going to the barrier, see you later" and with that, he was gone. Well, now I have to explain to Papyrus and I heard the clunking of pans, like he was trying to organize a bit of his kitchenware in the boxes. I went out of the room and beckoned the blasters over and they came willingly, stumbling over each other, floating over each other is more apt of a word.  
"Pappy! I got a surprise" the shuffling stopped as I went down the stairs, seeing him at the couch but he didn't look up, looking to be deep in thought. I slid in next to him and wrapped an arm around his his neck, feeling a little bold right now from the happy feeling I have. He seemed surprised as I brought him into a kiss, he responded by kissing back and putting his hands on my waist, feeling the sharp phalanges there but he was being careful. He didn't seem to notice the blasters staring and I almost let out a giggle as I saw one of them blush and suddenly produce a purple tongue and lick the other, eliciting a squeal from the action. Papyrus recoiled in surprise and looked at them, looking from you to them repeatedly. I let out an amused giggle and he narrowed his eyesockets at me "WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY MY HUMAN?!" he sounded thoroughly shocked and I couldn't help but play innocent. "Whatever do you mean Pappy?" I asked in a fake sweet voice and he groaned in frustration at my play.  
"Just where did you get these ____? They aren't me or my brothers', their color scheme is different and their small" I smiled widely at him "a guy named Gaster gave them to me, saying I could take care of them" he seemed skeptical but just shook it away as he smiled back faintly. "I don't know how you keep winning us over you little vixen" he teased and brought me into a kiss of his own. This was my life now, my life with the Captain Of The Royal Guard.


End file.
